Made With Love
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: Alfred decided to take a cooking course but when Ivan is also part of the class, Alfred starts to get nervous. What is going on? Why is he feeling this way about his worst enemy?
1. First Class

"This will be so fun! Don't you think?" The woman next to me asked, excitedly. She was beautiful, had a charming smile and seemed like a lot of fun. I'll have to get her number later.

"Totally, Dudette!" I chuckled giving her, Bella, a thumbs up. Truth be told, I was looking forward to this; seemed like everyone here was.

I signed up for cooking class, which landed on Tuesday and Thursdays. The other nations were always teasing me about my fast food habits so I wanted to prove to them I actually can cook and cook well. That and Matthew, Iggy and Francis were coming over for my thanksgiving dinner. Matt spent hours on an amazing family meal for his Thanksgiving in October. It was only fair that I put in the same effort. We didn't get much family time anymore so these times were special.

"I only know how to make waffles which are very yummy," Bella giggled, waving a spatula in the air. Chatting with her, I finally recognized she was Belgium. She was here with the Netherlands for a long vacation in America and she thought taking up classes would be a fun thing to try.

A few minutes before the class started, a tall man stepped in, going next to the only empty seat. He didn't look at me or the pretty woman next to him. But I would recognize that man anywhere.

"Oh! Look! It's Russia! I wonder if any other nations are here?" Bella giggled, catching Ivan's attention. He obviously forced a smile; the shyness of it almost adorable.

At last the instructor came into the room, going to the front of the room. The blonde introduced herself as Mrs. Winters (Here you see Ivan cringe.) and told us we would be baking two kinds of cupcakes: chocolate and vanilla. The activity was meant to be an ice breaker so you would be working with each member of the class. Which means I couldn't avoid Ivan. _What was he doing here anyway?_

The first step we need was _mise en place _for the chocolate cupcakes. I wasn't familiar with the French term but now it made so much sense. The instructor showed us how to measure out each ingredient and prep everything to be mixed. She had us then switch partners to do the same thing with the vanilla. Now I was with another pretty girl, a brunette this time, following with along with the teacher.

The continued with the batters, baking and making the frosting. I got along well with all the women and few men in the class. And I was having a lot of fun but now it was time to pipe a proportion of the cupcakes with Ivan. _Great… _

And it seemed he wasn't too happy to be working with me either; actually groaning when we met at our station. "Well hello to you too," I spoke, as sarcastic as ever. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, obviously trying to relax. "Natalya and Liet decided they wanted to stay for a while so am I. I needed something to do and I thought it would be interesting to learn other things. Why are you?"

"Learn something new," I told him truthfully, not wanting to go into detail with him.

"Guess we're in the same boat," he sighed again, picking up the piping back with vanilla frosting inside. "Let's get this over with."

We each followed along with the Mrs. Winters' demonstration. To my own surprise, I piped the butter cream on perfectly while Ivan was having tons of trouble. The frosting kept escaping from the top of the bag or spurt out from the nozzle. I went over to help him, accidentally putting my hand over his on the bag. I hadn't noticed it or that he was blushing. My arm went around his waist as I guided his movement of the bag. With my help, he got the cupcakes frosted and they all looked amazing. "There we go," I chuckled, placing the bag down.

"T-thank you, A-Alfred," he stuttered nervously as I started to pull away.

But it was when I pulled away is when I noticed that he was bright red. It took a minute to don on me what I had done, muttering a curse under my breath; my cheeks matching his in colour. But at least no one noticed the exchange.

"Alright, Everybody!" Mrs. Winters called out, looking at everyone's work. "Great job! Let's pack up them to take home and clean up!"

Ivan avoided me for the rest of the clean up, trying to stay as far away from me as possible. I brushed past his arm as he was sweeping and he bolted to the other side of the room. Bella shrugged, acting like she didn't know what was going on. _Had she seen the moment after all?_

Once everything was packed up, Ivan was first to leave, rushing out the door. But at least Bella waited for me, walking out with me. She allowed me to walk her to her hotel, playing along with the hero bit. "Bye Bye, Alfred! See you on Thursday," she called out, waving as she entered the door. Once she entered, I turned to walk back to my home. _Would Ivan be there? Why was my heart beating so much? Why did I feel so nervous? Why was I feeling like this over my worst enemy? _

_A Rusame fic for my little sister who I love dearly._


	2. Burgers and Waffles

Wednesday was not easy to get through. The whole day, all I could think of was Ivan and how he reacted the day before. My mind was in a whirlwind of questions; so confused. I almost felt like I couldn't eat; the thoughts made me un-hungry.

By the time Thursdays came around, the confusion was replaced by nervous excitement. It was like I wanted to see Ivan again, be partners again, try and make him blush. I felt like a young schoolgirl with a crush on the teacher; giddy and nervous.

"Hello Alfred," Bella waved to me from down the street. Since we were in New York City, she asked me to take her to a food truck before class started. And I knew the perfect truck to take her to try. After a bit of walking, she paused and turned to me. "What are we going to eat?"

"You'll see," was all I would tell her. Soon we arrived at a truck I knew well; owned by a Belgian.

Her eyes little up when she saw it. "A waffle truck?"

I nodded, introducing her to the owner. He always said don't tell a Belgian about his American twist on the Belgian classic. But to his own surprise Bella was open-minded, eager to try the savoury waffles. I already knew I loved them but I wasn't sure she would enjoy them; luckily for us both, she loved them.

"I don't see why the other nations complain about your food. This is delicious," she giggled, finishing her waffle. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

She grabbed my hand, pulling me along and laughing the whole way. She was so fun to be around, so bubbly and happy. It was nice to have someone who matched my personality for once.

Upon arriving in class, I noticed Ivan wasn't there. My heart dropped and my laughter stopped. Those nervous feelings returned with all those questions.

It didn't take long for Mrs. Winters to start the class. "Now, class you'll find that there are place-cards with your names on it. I've assigned you each a partner and that will remain your partner through the lessons."

The class moved around, looking for our names. I found mine at the table in the back corner. Bella happened to be up front; breaking my hope that she was my partner. "Guess I might as well see who my partner is…"

The written name stood out against the white paper. '_Ivan Braginsky,'_

"Shit," I cursed under my breath_. If he shows up at all…_

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic in New York…"

A familiar voice joined in on the chatter of room. My heart started racing as he glanced around the room. Of course the only empty chair was next to me; his eyes landing on mine. But it didn't hold; neither of us willing to look at each other.

"That's quite alright Mr. Braginsky. We haven't started yet," Mrs. Winters' sweet voice broke the silence, pointing at me. "Mr. Jones is going to be your partner." He nodded, sitting in the chair next to me and still avoiding my eyes.

"So class, today we'll be making some simple gourmet burgers." Mrs. Winters explained, distracting me from the awkwardness between us. Had I not felt so weird, I would have shouted happily about today's recipe. Ivan must have expected me to because he poked my cheek a few times.

"Are you alright? Normally, you would have jumped for joy at word burgers," he asked, almost sounding concerned.

That caught me off guard, adding to the nervousness. "I...uh…I'm…alright."

"What's wrong with you?" He spat, turning back to the teacher.

"First, we're going to chop the bacon. Each of you take three slices of bacon and chop it like this," she instructed as she demonstrated the technique.

It took me a few tries, following closely along with her instructions before I got the bacon the proper size. However Ivan was the first one done with no problem at all.

"Wow! Mr. Braginsky! You did a great job with the knife cuts," Mrs. Winters praised when examining everyone's cuts.

"My little sister is very good with a knife," he sighed wearily, probably tired from running away from her again.

"Is she a trained chef?"

"More like an evil genius," I couldn't help but add; half joking. _Hey! It was true…_

"Oh! You know his little sister? Then you'll get along great," she hummed, happily turning back to her front table for the next step. She had us chopping onions next, showing us the proper way. It wasn't hard this time but my eyes were watering. Ivan seemed fine, not bothered by the onions like everyone else.

"Now time to cook them in the pan in front of you," she instructed, going around to help each pair. I added everything in while Ivan stirred in the heated pan. He kept his eyes on the browning onions and bacon; his long bangs covering his face. _Why is he avoiding me so much?_

"Next add the chorizo," she told the group, still making rounds.

"What is chorizo? I haven't heard of it," I asked, thinking out loud.

"Spanish sausage," he muttered, almost unheard.

I shrugged, adding it to the pan that he still stared at. Once the mixture was cooked, we set it aside on a paper towel.

"Now make eight 4 inch patties out of the ground beef," Mrs. Winters instructed the next step. I couldn't help but watch Ivan make his 4 patties. His firm hands seemed to gently form the right shape. Suddenly I had images of his hands on me running through my mind.

"Hello! Alfred," Ivan barked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "I'm waiting for you to finish your patties!"

That snapped me back to reality, secretly blushing from my thoughts. "Oh…uh…sorry."

He rolled his eyes and took the meat from me, quickly making the patties. The thoughts quickly returned, moving away from him.

"Add cheese and the bacon mixture, then top with another patty," was called out from the front table.

I followed Ivan with the patties, placing them over top of the other. Next we were told to repeat this step seal the meat and form into large patties.

"This seems weird," I sighed, trying to distract myself from thoughts of Ivan's hands on my bottom with conversation.

"They're inside-out burgers," he sighed, getting impatient with me. "Cheese on the inside."

"Oh."

His impatience grew with me, not letting me help; unnoticed by Mrs. Winters. All I could do was watch him sear the burgers and put them in the oven as instructed.

"Now while that's cooking, let's make the ketchup," her cheery voice called out again. "Chop ¼ of more onions and add it to the heated pan. Once brown, add the tomatoes and garlic. When it's cooked down, add the remain ingredients. I'll come around and help."

Ivan finally let me help, giving me the job of browning the onions. He said that he didn't trust me with a knife since I was more 'spacey' than usual today.

We followed along, getting praise of Mrs. Winters. Since the sauce had to shimmer for a while, we were told to clean up. The little interaction I had with Ivan stopped and it seemed like he was avoiding me for the entire time we were cleaning up.

By the time we were done cleaning, the sauce was ready to be pureed in a blender and we could finally taste the burgers. At least I could look forward to that. Back at our table, Mrs. Winters gave up our burgers from the oven, buns and some ketchup. The burger was delicious, juicy and full of flavour. Something about seemed better than fast food. Maybe because I made it with my own hands.

Again I couldn't help but watch Ivan eat his burger with a different image in mind. My love of burgers must have gone too far; leaning to place a greasy kiss on his lips. And no one noticed this at all.

* * *

If you want the recipe its Killer Inside Out Burger with Worcestershire Tomato Ketchup on the food network website. And if you watch eat street or throw down with Bobby Flay, you'll know about the truck.


	3. Leftovers Pt1

Alfred pressed against mine unexpectedly; the juice from the burgers dripping down his chin. I couldn't move; in shock from his sudden kiss. _Why had he kissed me?_

He pulled away a moment later, avoiding my eyes as much as I was avoiding his. Our cheeks matched a rosy colour, pretending to finish our burger. I felt scared to look but had to know if anyone had seen us. Luckily everyone seemed focused on their own plates; not gawking at us like I had been fearing. _This was going to be awkward…_

"How are they, everyone?" Mrs. Winters' voice temporally broke the silence and embarrassment. The whole class answered with 'delicious' expect Alfred and I. But again no one noticed.

"There isn't much clean up left, so wash your plates and you can pack up the leftovers," she instructed again. "Then we can all head home for the weekend."

I took Alfred's plate with mine, washing them myself so I didn't have to speak to him again. And avoid him for the remainder of class. Since he had the containers to put the burgers in, I stayed by the sink, pretending to be helping the others.

Alfred must be as embarrassed as I was, packing my burgers up and leaving them there on the table. He went over to Bella, chatting with her but I could see his nervousness.

Finally the class shuffled out the door, Alfred first this time. I was last to leave, aside from Mrs. Winters, to make sure I wouldn't see him. Carrying the burgers, I headed back to the hotel, actually happy that my little sister would be waiting there for me.

* * *

Part one of a bonus chapter; told from Ivan. The second part will be posted tonight. I wasn't going to separate them but decided it was better in two chapters.


	4. Leftovers pt2

Upon arriving home, I noticed that no one was around. Perhaps Natalya was laying down in the bedroom; the door was open just a crack.

Going to check, I froze from what I saw: Toris making love to my little sister.

At first I was angry and about to yank him off of her; irrationally thinking he was forcing himself on her. But what stopped me was what I could hear. She was begging him for more. _How could he? How could she?_

Backing up, my mind was racing. All I could do was sit at the table and stew angrily. It drove me mad that he was touching her. _My little sister! Just nyet! Nyet! Nyet! Nyet! _

It didn't take long for them to come out from the room; probably realizing I would be back by now.

"Braht! You're back," Natalya giggled, coming over to hug me in her nightgown. I decided not to tell her I knew, wrapping my arms around her and putting her on my lap.

"Something smells delicious," Toris noted, pulling up the chair next to me.

"Must be the burgers," I told him, watching their confused faces.

"You got burgers, braht? You never eat burgers!"

"I made them in class tonight," I told her, opening the container.

"You made them? In class?" Toris repeated, just as confused as my sister.

Oh right! I forgot to tell them. "I signed up for a cooking class."

"Really? Are you having fun? Making friends?" Natalya asked me, seeming excited about it.

"Everyone is nice. Even some other nations are there but it is fun."

"Really? Who?"

"Belgium and ….America," I sighed, recalling Alfred's kiss. I had forgotten about with the scene of Natalya and Toris.

Both of their eyes widened but Toris was first to start laughing. " I see a food fight coming."

The thought even made me laugh, joining in on the joke. It was true, I could see a food fight between us breaking out. Imagining squirting maple syrup at him; my cheeks reddened as my mind moved to a dirtier for that syrup.

Luckily, they didn't notice. "So do I get to try one?" Natalya asked me, in the adorable way she did when she wanted something.

"Of course. There is one for each of us," I sighed again, kissing her forehead.

Toris got up, heating a plate for each of us. Natalya could only eat half of one, sharing with me. It made me happy that they enjoyed it; the smile on Natalya's face was priceless. "That was great, Braht. I'm so full and now I'm tired."

"Let's get you to bed then."

The days until the next class weren't easy. I didn't have any time to think about Natalya and Toris or Alfred. Natalya was sick to her stomach Friday morning. I was so worried that the burgers made her sick, feeling so guilty. She was really clingy so both Toris and I were with her constantly, taking care of her.

When Tuesday finally came, she wasn't any better but told me to go and fun. I felt horrible for leaving her but she insisted. This time I was first to arrive, even before the teacher. Gladly, I rested my head on the table, sinking into deep thoughts.

that's the end of the bonus chapters. Back to Alfred next chapter. A little sad but it'll make more sense later on.


	5. Chicken Soup For The Soul

The next four days were not so easy to live through. All I could think about was Ivan with romantic or dirty intentions. Nothing was there to distract my mind from running about. Bella went all over with her brother but I didn't want to intrude; not offering to show them around one of my most famous cities. For once in my life, there was no work to be done, nor any phone calls from my boss. I had constant dreams of him, waking up frustrated. It drove me insane; tempted to call his cell phone. Every morning and evening, I gripped the phone, dialled and hung up. _This weird nervousness sucks…_

After four and a half days of this, it was finally time for the next class. _And I could see Ivan again! That is…if he shows up after I kissed him…_

I thought I would be the first person here, showing up ten minutes early. But when I walked through the door, I saw someone resting their head on our station. _It's him…_

"Hey dude," I tried to act normally, patting his back. "What's up?"

He didn't move at all or give an any answer; minutes ticking by in silence. I couldn't take it any more; poking him in the shoulder. "Dude? What's wrong?"

Ivan finally shifted, moving his face into his other arm that rested on the table. "How dare he touch her…"

"Who? Touch who?"

That mumble was all he would say no matter how many times I asked who. He almost seemed lost in a daze like something was bothering him. But he wouldn't tell me anything.

A few moments later, the class started shuffling in along with Mrs. Winters. This seemed to snap Ivan back to reality; sitting up straight. He looked really tired but started a slight smile, turning to me. "Wonder what we're making today?"

I didn't want to spark anything so I didn't say anything about our kiss or what was bothering him before. "I hope it's pie! I could go for a good apple pie right now!"

"An American classic, of course," he chuckled, brushing his bangs back behind his ears but they just fell back again. _Damn that was sexy… _

"Well duh, dude! I'm the hero!"

Mrs. Winters called the class to order then, smiling with a bright sparkle in her eyes. "Today is going to be special! Because you guys are going to choose what we are making!"

Her excitement spread among the class, chatter building up. But what to request? There was so much to learn. Mrs. Winters started asking people what they wanted to make today; getting suggestions like fried chicken, apple pie and cheesecake.

"How about you, ?"

"Soup," he answered after a brief pause to think.

"Soup?"

"Da. My little sister isn't feeling well and the only soup I know how to make borscht."

"I like the idea of chicken soup. How does that sound, class?"

The response was a positive one; the women of the class thinking it was so sweet that he wanted to cook for his little sister.

"Okay, we'll go with chicken soup," our instructor announced, telling her assistant what ingredients to get for each pair. She wrote the recipe on the board for us each to copy down while we waited to be set up for prep.

And about fifteen minutes later, the food was ready for us to start prepping and cooking. "Okay, let's get started. First preheat the oven, place the chicken on a greased cookie sheet and season each chicken breast with the Greek seasoning mixture."

That was easy enough, following along with those steps. After putting the chicken in the oven and washing our hands, we were to cut three carrots and one crown of broccoli each. Ivan seemed to want to pay me back for the other classes because he wrapped his arms around me; guiding my hand on the knife. Just like he did, my cheeks turned a rosy colour. _I wonder what sparked this on…_

Now that the vegetables were boiling and chicken was cooking, it was time to make the pita chips to dip in. I hadn't tried pita chips before but hey chips are chips.

"Rip the pita pockets into pieces. Size doesn't matter," Mrs. Winters told us as she demonstrated ripping the pocket in half then in pieces.

"Hey, this is fun," I chuckled after ripping the first pocket.

"It's a tasty way to let out a little stress," Ivan agreed, ripping his.

He let me brush all chip with sesame oil and put it the oven for fifteen minutes. But now they're was more waiting time until the chicken was finished. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go to a movie after class, like a date. But I was nervous he would say no and this giddy feeling would turn sour. _I guess now is the perfect time to ask…_

It took me a few minutes to work up the nerve, deciding that being nervous wasn't heroic_. _"Hey, Ivan? You want to go see a movie after class?"

He looked at me in surprise but it soon softened. "If Natalya is feeling okay, we'll see."

That's better than a no. "sounds good."

Perfect timing; the chicken, vegetables and chips were cooked. Neither of us said anything, opening the canned chicken stock and pouring it to the pot. Still in silence, the chicken was cut and added, along with the vegetables. Add water and more Greek seasoning then boil; putting us at another awkward silent wait time. Ivan used this time to clean up, probably hoping to escape quickly when it ended. The class followed Ivan's idea, using the time to clean up so we could all leave right after the soup was packed to take home.

It felt like the longest twenty-five minutes of my life; passing by in nervous silence. But at least we could leave now with the delicious soup.

I was halfway out the front door when Ivan stopped me. "I'll go see how my sister is doing and give her the soup. Then we can go to that movie."

"I'll walk with you," I mumbled, not wanting my time with him to end.

A light snow started to fall down from the dark sky with a chilly wind blowing through. I didn't have any outwear on so I was shivering a fair bit. We started walking to his hotel, his gloved hand grabbing onto mine. My cheeks flushed but I didn't let go, walking hand in hand.

* * *

The recipe is actually mine. Next chapter will be more romantic, promise.


	6. Popcorn

Ivan let go of my hand when we got to the hotel, fumbling his pockets for his room key. He found it a minute later, heading towards the elevator. My cheeks were still a faint red and neither of us said a word since we left class. It felt somewhat awkward, riding the elevator with nothing but light music playing in the background.

"Room six," he told me, heading down the hall for his room. That was the only thing he said to me in what seemed like such a long time. He used his key and opened the door, letting me in before closing it.

The first thing I saw was Natalya cuddled up against Toris as they were watching some cooking show. She did look quite sick; her face green. "Braht, you're back," she spoke with her throat sounding like it was really sore.

"Rest your voice, Natalya," Toris sighed, rubbing her stomach from under the blanket. "She's been waiting to see what you brought her today."

"We made chicken soup today," I told him, watching Ivan feel his sister's forehead.

"That sounds great," Natalya croaked, sounding pretty bad.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. She needs me. We'll go some other time," Ivan sighed, taking her hand.

"No, braht. You go have fun. I'll be fine. Liet takes good care of me," Natalya insisted, shooing him with her other hand. "You need some fun."

"Okay. Okay," Ivan sighed again, getting up. "I'll be back in a while." He kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets to cover more of her. "Get some rest."

We headed out to see the snow falling harder than it had been before we went in. "Br…My house isn't far from here. Let's grab my jacket and car."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he instantly agreed, taking my hand to warm it again. "Lead the way."

He followed closely, his warm gloved hand laced with mine. My house wasn't far, barely a ten minute walk away. Which meant I had to let go of his hand to open the door. Sighing, I let go and ran in for my jacket. I hurried out so I wouldn't keep him waiting in the snow, waiting for me to unlock the car.

He quickly hopped in and turned on the heat before putting on his seatbelt. "It certainly is a chilly night. What are we seeing tonight?"

I hadn't yet decided what we should see, not sure of what's playing. "Let's see what's playing tonight."

He nodded. "I don't even know if anything good is out."

I shrugged, turning on the radio to an oldies station; not sure what would match his taste but the classics should be good. He pressed his head on the window, singing along with a few songs as he watched the passing snow. He had a nice voice but it was drowned out by mine.

The ride was more pleasant than the first walk since he seemed in better spirits now. We headed into the theatre, checking the listing. "Nothing but chick flicks and children's movies," I sighed, kicking the air. _What a night this was turning out to be…_

"What about this one? Halfway to the Grave?" Ivan pointed to a poster. "I haven't heard of it."

That sounded like a scary movie which I hated. "Um...I," I cut myself off, realizing I could use this as an excuse to cuddle up to him. "Yeah, sure."

He requested a chocolate bar when I went to get drinks and popcorn. I waited in line while he choose the seats which I was quite pleased with. He got us seats in the back row with no one sitting around us. Mostly the theatre was filled with girls and couples, all sitting up front.

The lights dimmed and we settled into our seats, watching the start of the movie. It started following this beautiful red-head girl flirting with a man at a club but failing. She then flirted with another man and killed him. _Okay this didn't seem to scary…_

I couldn't help but watch Ivan each time he took a bite of popcorn or a sip of soda. His salty lips were calling me but I couldn't kiss him yet. He seemed off in a daze or really focused on the movie.

I missed the scene with the girl's mother, too busy watching him. The girl, Catherine or Cat, goes back to the club and runs into the same man she failed at flirting with. He remembered her, convincing her to go to her truck with him. No doubt she had intentions to kill his handsome man with a British accent too. She seemed like she was struggling with her normal plans of murder. Ivan stole my attention again with a few handfuls of popcorn so I missed what happened next. When I finally looked at the screen, the girl was chained up and arguing with the man. _What kind of movie is?_

I barely understood what was going on; mostly watching Ivan. For most part, all I got was that they were hunting vampires, using Cat as bait. He trained her harshly and sent her to talk to a ghost. I didn't understand any of it.

By the time Cat was going on her second hunt with this strange British man, Ivan unwrapped his chocolate bar. The theatre was fairly hot, melting the chocolate. I tried not to watch but I couldn't help it. The way he ate was just so inviting…

I tried to watch the movie again but now Ivan was licking the melted chocolate off his fingers. Forcing myself, I turned back to movie but it was not helping at all. Cat and British man were dancing closely, grinding their bodies together. Cat licked her lips and he kissed her. Now I couldn't resist it any more, leaning over to kiss Ivan's lips. He let parted his lips slightly, letting me lick the salty-sweetness from his lips. Now he was playing along, letting me kiss him deeper_. Mmm…he tasted like chocolate... _

It seemed like we are in agreement as he wrapped his arms around my neck. _We don't need to know how the movie ends… _

* * *

Halfway to the grave is actually a book. It's my favourite book so definitely read it. It'll make more sense of what actually going on in the movie. It would make a good movie but alas it's only a book.


	7. Late-night Sandwiches

The lights soon flickered on as the movie ended. Alfred, who had moved onto my lap, rose to his feet. My heart sank in disappointment, watching the people filter out of the theatre. It seemed like the movie passed with no time at all, ending my time with Alfred.

"Yo, dude. I'm hungry so let's go eat," he sighed, matching my disappointment.

"Okay," I agreed, getting very tired and hungry for some reason.

We hurried out and drove to a late-night sandwich shop. I was so tired, I barely knew what I was eating. Alfred didn't say much, watching me nearly falling asleep in my food. I don't know why I was suddenly super tired.

He rose to his feet, wrapping his arm around my side so I could lean on him. "let's get you home, dude. You look like you're going pass out."

I merely nodded, blanking out on the drive.

* * *

I felt a warm blanket wrapping around me and a pillow under my head. Looking around, it took a few moments to settle in that Alfred brought me to his house and let me sleep on the couch. I saw the clock, groaning. 4 a.m. _sestra is probably worried and upset…_

"Oh hey! You're awake," Alfred said, still looking cheerful despite how early it was.

"I should get back. Natalya must be worried," I sighed, getting up.

"It's four in the morning. She's probably sleeping like everyone else."

"Knowing Natalya, she is waiting for me."

"Alright dude, I'll drive you."

The drive was quick, still too tired to even really notice it. But it still sucked that my time with him is done. He looked disappointed when I got out so I got back in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks for a lovely night, Alfred."

He looked at me in surprise, using this time to hurry inside to my room. And as I predicated, Natalya was waiting on the couch while Toris was curled up, sound asleep next to her. She immediately ran into my arms and started crying into my coat. "Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?"

She sniffled, looking up at me with her tear-filled eyes. "I was so worried! You never said where you were going and it was getting late! I thought maybe you got in a fight with America or got drunk and hurt at a bar! You didn't answer your phone!"

She buried back into chest, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I turned off my phone for class and forgot to turn it on again."

"But where did you go with Alfred?"

"we went to a movie, then dinner and I just fell asleep in the car. So Alfred took me back to his house. That's all. I'm fine."

She lifted her head again. "Really?"

"Da. You're ill so let's get you to bed," I sighed, putting a blanket over Toris and picking up Natalya. "Let's let him sleep her. You can sleep with me tonight."

"Okay, braht," she yawned, wiping her tears away. It wasn't hard to get her to sleep or myself. Closing my eyes, I dreamt of the dreamy American and whatever we would be making tomorrow.

* * *

Another little Ivan bonus chapter~


	8. Pumpkin Pie

Carrying two coffees, I met Ivan at our station. "Hey, I thought you could use this," I told him, handing him the hot coffee. "How's Natalya?"

His tired face brightened with a warm smile as he took the coffee. "Spasiba," he yawned, lifting the cup to his lips. A few sips seemed to help awaken him; so tired from yesterday's lack of sleep. He had mentioned on the phone that she was ill all day Wednesday and he hadn't got much sleep again. "She's not doing much better. She didn't get much sleep the last two nights."

"So she waited up for you on Tuesday? Poor girl," I sighed, taking a sip of my coffee; pretty tired myself.

"Yeah, she was really worried when I didn't come home. It was hard to leave her today but she insisted," he groaned before taking another sip of his drink.

"Liet takes good care of her, I'm sure."

He nodded, sighing now. "That he does."

Mrs. Winters' came in then, carrying a pumpkin. "Today, we'll be making a classic but easy pumpkin pie ," she announced with a bright smile. "As part of your thanksgiving lessons, I thought we should start with the fun stuff."

"That sounds pretty great," I chuckled, nudging Ivan with my elbow. "Don't cha think?"

"Quite."

"Let's start with the crust; the basis of any pie. One person from each pair come grab 2/3 cup each of both all purpose flour and whole wheat flour," she instructed, writing the measurements on the front board. "The other grab 1/3 cup of margarine. I will bring you each the vinegar, yogurt and ice water while you measure the other ingredients."

With that, I got up to get the flours while Ivan got the margarine. Bella waved at me, also getting the flours for her pair. I couldn't help but chuckle and wave back at her before meeting Ivan at our station. Mrs. Winters had already set our table with the yogurt and water; now heading back to the board, narrating the steps as she wrote them down. "In one bowl, mix flours and margarine with the pastry blender (here she held up the tool) until large crumbs form. In the other bowl, mix one teaspoon of vinegar, one tablespoon of yogurt and 4 tablespoons of the ice water. One person gradually add the mixture to the flours while the other stirs with a fork."

Ivan mixed the yogurt while I did the flour and butter. He had soft smile on his face as he carefully added the mixture to the flour. "This is pretty fun," he mused, watching my fork mixing until the dough came together.

"I always though cooking was hard but this is so easy," I chuckled, smiling back at him. "It's a nice break from all those burgers." He looked at me like I just spoke some weird alien language which only made me laugh a little harder.

"Great job, you two. Now form into a ball, cover with plastic wrap and flatten into a disc," Mrs. Winter's praised us with a charming smile. She was truly a lovely old woman.

Ivan let me do this part, knowing I would turn it into a game. His warm smile remained even though he looked very tired.

"Cover with more plastic wrap and place it in the fridge while we make the filling," our instructor called out from the front. With that done, she moved onto the next step. "I'm going to teach you how to separate egg whites from the yokes. For the filling we need two eggs whites so each member will separate one egg each. First crack the open carefully, breaking apart the two shells. Next pour the inside of the eggs back and forth between the two shells until all you have left in the shell is the egg white. Now you try."

I managed to crack my egg apart but when I separated the shells I broke the yoke, mixing it in with the whites. I tried again with an extra egg, breaking the yoke again. "Damn, this is hard," I sputtered, turning to Ivan who did his first try. He took my hand, guiding gently, so this time the egg wouldn't break. _These classes are going to be interesting if he has to keep helping me like this…_

"Now add one can of pure pumpkin to the bowl, the egg whites, one cup of the evaporated milk and crack one normal egg inside and whisk together," Mrs. Winters continued to call out the instructions. "Next add two teaspoons of vanilla, allspice and cinnamon and 2/3 cup of brown sugar. Mix well."

It would seem today that I had the job of mixing while Ivan was measuring and adding ingredients. I quite liked this; making something myself. It felt rewarding and a lot of fun. _Or maybe it was being so close to Ivan…_

Mrs. Winters came around, placing our dough balls and a pie plate on each station. She instructed us to dust with flour so the dough doesn't stick, then to roll it out. I took the pin, rolling it flat so it would cover the plate. It wasn't hard but I broke the dough a little. She came back, demonstrating how to crimp the extra dough around the plate. Ivan did this one, very delicately pinching the dough into a pattern around the bowl. I turned my head slightly, wondering what else those delicate hands could do. _What is wrong with me? _

Each of us with spatulas, scooped the filling in and Ivan spreading it out evenly. Again, our instructor praised us for our pie looking good and took it to be put in the preheated oven. "While we are waiting for that to bake. I'll show you how to make an easy whip cream and then we'll clean up so we can leave a little earlier today."

The whip cream was definitely easy to make with the egg beater. So simple and so good. _And here I though nothing beats cool-whip._

When it was time to clean up, Ivan was with some other man, named John, washing the dishes at the sink. Bella and I were drying on the other end of the counter. It seemed like so long since we talked even though she was right there all day.

"You and Ivan seem to be getting along well," she mused to me, wiping some bowls dry.

"He doesn't seem to be have bad lately," I shrugged, not sure how answer that statement. True, Ivan and I usually fought like cats and dogs but ever since class started we haven't argued at all. Something was just….different.

"It's good that you guys are friends now," she laughed, setting the dishes down. "Friends are great to have."

I was about to agree with her but Mrs. Winters interrupted with the pies were ready to be packed up. She had us box half a pie for each member, not bothering with the whip cream. It would just melt before anyone could eat the pie.

Bella waved to me as it was time to leave, meeting her brother at the door. I waved back at her, carrying the pie with one hand. Ivan headed out right after, walking next to me. The moment we left the building's front door, a girl through herself in Ivan's arms. No one would do that expect for Natalya, of course.

Ivan instantly had a worried older brother expression written on his face. "Natalya! You're ill! What are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

"We went out to get some more ginger ale," Toris told him, holding up a plastic grocery bag. "So she wanted to wait for you."

Natalya smiled up her at her big brother, nuzzling her head into his chest. "You are such a sweetheart, you know that?" he mused down at her, bending to kiss her forehead. "It's cold out, let's get you home."

Since their hotel is on the way to my house, I walked them there, waving goodbye as I walked off. "I'll call you later, Alfred," Ivan called to me before getting his sister inside. My heart filled with a little joy as I walked home, awaiting his phone call.

* * *

If you want the recipe, search So Good Pumpkin Pie on the Canadian website for the food network.


	9. Grocery Date

Saturday came along with no word from Ivan_. I know he said he would call me on the weekend but Friday counts as the weekend right?_

"I'll just text him," I muttered to myself, grabbing my cell phone from the coffee table. "What should I say?"

Deciding to keep it simple and not sounding like I was desperately waiting for his call, I typed in "Hey, dude. Plans today?"

It didn't take long for his reply, the phone buzzing loudly in my pocket as I poured myself a glass of coke. I put the bottle down, flipping the phone open to his text. "Nothing exciting. Going to the grocery store. Want to come along?"

He was right; that didn't seem exciting at all. But what else could we do? He probably wouldn't want to be away from Natalya for too long. At least it was spending time with him. So I replied with "Sure. I'll leave now. Meet you at your hotel."

There was no reply from him but my guess was he was waiting for me to arrive. I brought my car, not sure if he would have multiple bags to carry. The drive only took fifteen minutes, knocking on his room door in twenty.

Toris was the one to open the door with a warm smile. "Ah good morning, Alfred. Come on in." He held the door open, closing it behind me.

I spotted Ivan on the couch with Natalya buried in his chest. "Once she's asleep, we can go," he whispered to me, rocking her gently.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence as we stood around, watching him cradle his little sister. Her heavy breathing and tiny snores broke the silence as she held onto her brother. Ivan picked her up, bringing her to bed and tucking her in. He motioned for me to come out into the hallway with him, quietly closing the door behind him. It wasn't until we got to the elevator before he spoke. "Poor girl isn't doing so well today."

I just nodded in agreement. I hadn't seen her face since she was buried in Ivan's chest but the last two times I saw her it was clear she was sick. _Guess I won't be getting much time with him unless she gets better._

We walked out of the hotel's front door as he spotted my dark blue car parked out front. He turned and looked at me in confusion. "You brought your car?"

"I wasn't sure if you would have multiple bags to carry," I shrugged, unlocking the door for him.

"I'm not really sure," he sighed, getting into the passenger seat. "There isn't much we can cook in the room. All we have is a mini fridge and a microwave."

"That's easy, bro. We have tons of microwave ready foods here," I chuckled, sounding like the heroic answer to his problem.

"I suppose so," he rolled his eyes, putting on his seat belt. "I'd rather not feed Natalya something that would make her sicker."

"Whatever, dude!"

We both laughed, taking the quick drive to the grocery store. Once we parked, he got out and stretched while I grabbed a cart. He had a soft smile on his face as we walked down the store's first aisle.

"You seem in a fairly good mood today," I observed out loud, pointlessly looking at the meat. He won't be able to cook any of that without an oven or stove.

"As much as I love Natalya, it's nice to be out," he mused, walking next to me. "Poor baby can't do much right now."

"We'll have to get her some microwavable soups here then," I told him. He nodded in agreement, looking at some frozen meals on the other side of the aisle. "These are good." I tapped on the window to where the frozen Hungry-Man dinners where.

He grabbed one, looking at the back of it with a look of disgust. "These are horrible for you!"

"Isn't all the best food horrible for you?" I couldn't think of something that wasn't.

"Maybe in your world," he sighed, putting it back and freezer. "These would be better."

He grabbed some diet frozen meals; the kind women take to work when they want to lose wait.

"Dude, those are for girls."

"Do I not have a girl to feed?" He elbowed my side before heading into the next aisle. "Ice cream, frozen treats…these are pointless right now." He shrugged, going to the next aisle again.

"Crackers, snacks and cookies. Any of this?" I asked him, looking at some cookies.

"Soda crackers for Natalya for sure. Pick out some cookies for me?"

I looked at the boxes but I didn't know what kind was best for the three of them. Oreos are my favourite but chocolate chip was a safer choice. And what about Fudgee-O's? Who doesn't love Fudgee-O's? I went with Oreos, putting a box in the cart.

"Oh! Oreos are my favourite," Ivan mused, smiling this sweet smile that made my heart melt.

"Yeah. Mine too."

We went around the corner to the international foods aisle. There wasn't much here so we skipped through this one. The breakfast-cereal was next.

"Do you need any cereal?"

"I'm not sure. I know Natalya doesn't like cereal but I'm not sure on Toris," he sighed, looking puzzled at all the boxes.

"Maybe pick up a box anyway." I went over to the more fibre oriented section. "These ones are healthy. Those are sugary and delicious." I pointed over to the other boxes.

"What kind do you like?" He asked me, reading labels on several boxes.

"To be honest, I've tired of those cereals. They all taste the same." I went over, grabbing a box of Honey Oates. "I like quite like this one."

He looked at me in amazement; probably expecting me to pick the most unhealthy cereal. But then he just shrugged and added it to the cart. "I'll try them then." Smiling, he went to next aisle, looking at the soups.

"Those ones are microwavable," I told him, picking up some different options. He went through, picking up kinds Natalya would like. "Hopefully they will make her feel better."

"Honestly, I don't know what would make her better," he sighed but his smile never faded.

The trip really didn't take long. We had only been gone for half hour at this point. Two stops left: Bakery and junk food aisle.

At the bakery, we spotted some fancily decorated cakes and cupcakes. Ivan's eyes softened sweetly as he picked up one decorated one like a sunflower. "I should get this for Nata to make her feel better. She loves cupcakes."

He started to look a little more down then before. I guess as much as he liked being out, he was worrying about his little sister.

"We're almost done," I mentioned, hoping to cheer him up again. He shrugged heading into the best aisle; chips and chocolate.

"Barbeque is good," I pointed to a bag with a campfire on it. "Grab them and some other kinds to last for a while."

I did as he asked, turning to him on the other side of the aisle. He was looking at chocolate, picking out a lot of different kinds. "Natalya loves sweets," he told me, just randomly picking things.

A cheery song started playing from Ivan's pocket. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"It's Liet. That could be bad."

"Hello?" Ivan spoke into the phone, leaning against the shelf and accidentally hit speakerphone button

"Ivan, I don't want to do!" Toris' panicked voice called out from the phone. You could hear what sounded like crying in the background.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked him, instant worry showing on his face.

"Natalya woke up and just started crying. I tried everything! She won't calm down!"

Toris sounded very stressed and desperate for help.

"Give her the phone," Ivan told him, looking so worried and tired himself. There was a pause, indicating that she had the phone now. "What's the matter baby?"

"Where are you braht? Will you be back soon?" Natalya sobbed loudly into the phone.

"sh…baby…I'm on my way back. I just went to get some food."

"Okay," she whined.

"Go lay with Toris and hold the phone," he instructed her. She did as she was told, telling him so. "Good girl…" he paused for a moment before he started singing a lullaby in what sounded like Russian. I never knew he could sing nor have I ever heard him sing for real. He had a deep voice yet it sounded light and airy. More than anything it was beautiful. I didn't know the words; allowing me to focus more on his voice. I learned something new about him today and I loved it.

There was no more sounds coming from the phone; safe to assume that Natalya had stopped crying. A few moments later, Torus' quiet whisper came though. "That put her to sleep. See you soon." He hung up quickly, probably hoping not to wake her again.

"I hope you do not mind, I need to hurry back," he sighed, taking the cart to the registers and unloading the cart. "You're welcome hang around the room though she may need me a lot."

I wasn't about to pass up this opportunity up. "Sure. Why not?"

He smiled again, grabbing some of the bags and leaving me with the heavy ones. I called him lazy but he just said "You're the hero aren't you?"

He didn't say much on the ride home, just watching the window. Twenty minutes later, we were back at his room. The sound of the bags hitting the counter woke Natalya from her nap. As soon she saw him, she burst into tears and through herself in his arms. "Come on, sweetheart." He scooped her up and carried her to bed, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

I guess I am picturing this hotel room more like an apartment, so we'll just say the bedroom is sectioned off for now. This chapter got too long so I had to break it up. The more romantic stuff is in the next chapter.


	10. Whip Cream

I watched Ivan carry Natalya for a moment before turning to help Toris unpack the bags. "It's so cute to see him with her," I mused, unpacking the cookies and cereals.

"She's cute," Toris sighed, unpacking the bag from the bakery.

_Ah, yes_. I remember he once told me he had a major crush on her. "Still like her? Ever plan on telling her?"

He started chuckling; a light-hearted smile sketched on his face. I felt like he had an answer to that question but wouldn't let me in on the joke. Once he took out the cupcake from the bag, his laughter stopped but his smile remained. "She would love this."

"He bought it to cheer her up," I told him as I finished putting the last of the groceries away.

"It will bring a smile to her lips," he sighed, noticing the bedroom door opening. Ivan crept out quietly, leaving the door open.

"Hopefully she will stay asleep now," he whispered quietly, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"I can stay with her if you two want to do something," Toris offered, following with a yawn.

"Are you sure? You've been looking after her a lot," Ivan asked him, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm going to go nap with her. Just don't go too far, just in case." He waved, sneaking into the room and quietly closing the door.

A mischievous smirk spread on Ivan's face as he pulled his gloves off his hands. It sent shivers down my spin as he stepped closer to me.

"Dude…what's that face for…?"

He came behind me, massaging my shoulders as he pressed his lips to my ear. "We have some time to ourselves," he whispered quietly into my ear, sending more shivers throughout my body.

"Uh…yeah...uh..."

I was interrupted by my stomach growling; haven not eaten anything before going out today. My first thought being mood killer but Ivan's mischievous smile remained.

"Don't worry, my dear Alfie. We shall get you fed," Ivan chuckled into my ear before letting go of my shoulders. He turned his back to me, grabbing something from the fridge as he ordered me to the couch. I complied, waiting for him there. He brought over a spoon, a can of whip cream and the pumpkin pie we had made in class earlier. Sitting down, he patted his leg as in indication for me to sit on his lips. I doubted he expected me to straddle him; looking closely in his eyes.

He placed a little whip cream on my lips, leaning close to lick it off. His warm tongue ran slowly on my lips, urging them open. I couldn't help but part them, letting his tongue tangle with mine. He pulled away, scooping a bite of pie on the spoon, feeding it to me. I hadn't tasted the pie until now; enjoying what we had made. Taking the whip cream, I repeated what he had first done to me; kissing him deeper than before. He tasted delicious with the traces of whip cream increasing the kisses.

I had a sneaky idea, pulling away from his lips. Ivan's face went into objection but lit up with desire as he watched me slowly drag the spoon down my tongue. I could see this turning him on so I pushed it further; leaning closer to him. He yanked my arm, the spoon clattering on the floor. Instantly I froze; expecting for the sound to have woken Natalya. But Ivan slammed his mouth on mine; sucking on my tongue. All thoughts forgotten; everything but Ivan.

* * *

With the pie finished, I rested my head on Ivan's shoulder. My heart was racing after that intense session; panting and out of the breath. He was panting too as he caressed my sides gently; occasionally kissing my neck. For awhile we just laid like this, perfectly content. Tiredness took over me, falling asleep with my face buried in Ivan's shoulder.

* * *

I woke up, curled up against Ivan. He was still sleeping, snoring quietly. A blanket had been placed on us which now fallen to the floor. I guess Toris had woken up and put it on us. That must have been an interesting sight for him. _Wonder what went through his mind…_

A few moments later, Toris and Natalya came through the door with a paper bag; filling the room with the scent of Chinese takeout.

"Oh. Alfred, you're awake?"

I nodded, standing from Ivan's lap. "Brought Chinese?"

"It's getting late so we thought you would stay for dinner," Toris sighed, putting the bag down and scooping up Natalya. One look at her would tell you she wasn't feeling any better; most likely worse. He placed her with Ivan and the blanket, starting to heat up dinner. "We didn't know what you liked so we got lots."

"Braht! Wake up! It's dinner!" Natalya croaked, patting her brother's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at his first sight.

"Well, good morning, baby," he mused, kissing her cheek. She giggled, snuggling closer to him. It occurred to me that I never heard him call her that. It was cute, seeing him be all big brother-like.

"Come on. It's dinner," Toris sighed, handing us each a hot plate. This was definitely an evening well spent.


	11. Sweet Potato Kisses

Nothing really happened on Sunday and Monday. I went over to Ivan's hotel, watching TV and movies all day. On and off, Natalya and I were snuggled up to Ivan. Whenever she felt sick, she went to Ivan but if she was feeling okay, she snuggled up to Liet. Fortunately they never said anything about us snuggling together. I was worried Natalya would be so angry if she found out her brother and I are dating. If you can even call it that. At least Toris seemed happy, having Natalya nuzzled in his arms.

I met Ivan in class with coffee again. It seemed to help brightened his day and wake him up for class.

"Thank you." He smiled and took a sip when I noticed something pink on his cheek. Leaning in closer, I felt a pang of jealousy. He had faint pink lipstick stain shinning against his pale skin. _Was he boring of me?_

"What?" He looked at me confused, wondering why I was staring at him.

"Dude…you have lipstick on your cheek," I muttered, trying to sound normal; like I wasn't worrying.

"What? Oh." He grabbed a paper towel from the class sink, wiping the stain off his cheek. "Must be my Natalya's. Her lip balm is quite pink."

Well, that was a relief. Kind of. Who knows what her intentions will be later?

"She always kisses me goodbye. Ever since we were children," he mused, snapping me out of my worry. Perhaps I was just over thinking things.

I shrugged moving on from that thought. "I wonder what we're going to make today?"

Right on cue, Mrs. Winters came into the classroom. "So today we're going to make a side dish that will impress all your friends. It's so simple to make yet wow worthy!" She seemed pretty excited about it. I'm guessing she loves entertaining and throwing dinner parties. "Maple Pecan Stuffed Sweet Potatoes. Don't they sound amazing?"

"Dude! Matty would love those!" I mentioned to Ivan who instantly agreed. This excited me, wanting to impress my brother after his amazing Thanksgiving dinner.

"On each station, there is four sweet potatoes. Each of you will cut two lengthwise," Mrs. Winters instructed as she demonstrated the cut. "Rub all sides with olive oil."

I watched Ivan cut his first potato before doing mine; just to be sure. But nonetheless the cuts were easy to make and rubbing with oil was simplicity itself. Next they were put in a preheated oven to bake for half hour.

"Since we have to wait for the sweet potatoes to be done we'll be making another recipe," Mrs. Winters explained, pointing to a written recipe on the board. "Sticking with the sweet potato theme, we'll will be making soup."

Well that was new to me. I have never heard of doing that.

"One member will melt butter in a soup pot while the other chops the garlic and an onion," our instructor called out the steps again. "Then sauté them until golden brown."

Ivan, for once, let me doing to the knife work so he did the butter. I did call Mrs. Winters over and had her show me the proper cutting techniques. She guided my hands gently, showing me what to do. She had the sweetest of smiles on her face. It was obvious that she really loved her job.

After that, Ivan was stirring the onions and garlic in the pot. There was a burner on each station; the sweet smell of onions filling the air. I don't know why but I always loved the smell of onions. Maybe because I used to smell it a lot when Francis cooked for us.

While he did that, I was grating two sweet potatoes with a cheese grater. It felt like it was taking forever but I liked being busy, doubting I would care if doing this on my own.

Ivan on the other hand was now measuring and adding the heavy cream, chicken stock and spices to the pot. All we needed now was the potatoes so I hurried it up, finishing the last potato. Now while that was cooking, it was time to deal with the other potatoes.

Mrs. Winters brought over the cooled potatoes over to each pair before demonstrating how to scoop out the potato from the skin. We each did our potatoes, following the instructions. Ivan measured out the butter, cream cheese, maple syrup so I could mix with the sweet potato stuffing. I followed Mrs. Winters' instruction, mixing it with the back of the spoon. Ivan chopped the pecans, sprinkling them onto the stuffed potatoes. Back into the oven they went.

The last step of the soup was easy; just blend until smooth. After pouring the soup in, I hit the puree button before Ivan could get the lid on. A little hot soup splattered on our faces. Luckily Ivan got the lid on in time before it could spill everywhere. I expected him to scold me, same with Mrs. Winters but they just laughed their asses off. In fact the whole class was laughing. My cheeks turned warm and rosy with embarrassment.

"Alfred, sweetie, you need to put a lid on the blender before turning on," she chuckled teasingly, sounding like a grandmother. "Otherwise it make a big mess, yes?"

"I know," I grumbled; feeling my cheeks turn a deep red colour.

"Are you okay, dear? Here," she asked sweetly, giving me a rag to wipe up the station with.

"I'm fine," I sighed quietly. "Just a little embarrassed."

"Don't worry, honey. The blender is the downfall of many great chefs," she chuckled, going back to her front table.

Everyone was back to their own soup so not a pair of eyes looked our way. Which is probably why Ivan took the opportunity to lick the soup off my cheek. If any redness left my face, it returned with a vengeance.

"Yummy."

Bastard! He got me good this time! And he wiped his off! No fair!

As payback, I gave him the silent treatment. While we cleaned up and packed our food, I said nothing. Every time he was looking, I would pout. Maybe a little over dramatically sometimes to make my point.

Somehow we managed to be walking out together even though I was yet to say something to him. Once no one was around or at least any one we knew, he slammed me against up the wall. His face hovered just above mine, centimetres away. "You were so fucking cute in there with your pouting. I love it when you blush."

With that he slammed his mouth on mine. It wasn't hard for him to convince me to part my lips, playing with my tongue. It continued like this for several minutes; almost like an attack on my lips. This was the one moment in life that I wanted to last forever…

He pulled away to breath, grabbing my free hand with his. "Let's go."

That moment snow started falling, lightly dusting everything in white. Walking back to his hotel, he placed several little kisses on my forehead along the way. I wasn't going to go inside the hotel but he offered to let me warm up. I didn't object, feeling pretty cold.

Since no one was in the elevator, we spent the short ride kissing again, interrupted by the ding. I couldn't help but pout, winning another kiss from Ivan.

Once inside his room, the first thing I was looked for was his sister but I didn't see her. Toris was there, making something in the microwave. "Oh hello Ivan, Alfred. How was class.?"

"Class was fun today, wasn't it, Alfred?" He asked teasingly. Toris noticed this but did not say anything of it. "Where's Natalya?"

He grabbed a mug from the microwave, putting a second in the microwave. "She's laying in the bed."

He set the two mugs out for us to take. Now I could see that it was hot chocolate. He must have seen it snow and made some to warm us up.

"How's she feeling?" Ivan asked as he put the food we made in the mini fridge.

Toris smiled his sweet little smile. "She seems cheery today."

I followed Ivan into the little bedroom, seeing Natalya laying the bed closest two the window. She had her earphones in, looking at a laptop which I guessed was Ivan's because of the Russian flag sticker. She didn't notice us until Ivan's tall shadow covered her. "Braht, you're back. Did you have fun today?"

"We had lots of fun today. Brought back some yummy food for you."

She clapped her hands like a happy toddler, leaning into the kiss her brother placed on her forehead.

My cell phone beeped with the reminder that I had paperwork to finish. I said goodbye to Toris and Natalya; sneaking a good kiss from Ivan before heading home.

* * *

Maple Pecan Stuffed Sweet Potatoes and Michael's Sweet Potato Soup can be found on the canadian foodnetwork website.


	12. Evening to Ourselves

The morning and afternoon passed by peacefully, nothing eventful happening. I woke up and snuggled with my brother on the couch, feeding me leftover wonton soup for breakfast. I had been feeling slightly better or at least less miserable since yesterday. But I was getting tired of being cooped in the hotel room. We stayed in New York to go out and do things but at least I got to spend time with the two men I loved most in life.

"How's my baby feeling? Hungry for lunch now?" Ivan asked me, looking down at me with the sweetest of smiles. I loved it when he called me his baby. It always reminds me how me much he truly does love me.

"Yes actually. I feel hungry today," I told him, rubbing my stomach.

"I'll heat up some lunch for us," Toris spoke up, getting off the arm of the couch.

"Can I have a sandwich? I don't feel like a soup," I asked, cocking my head toward the kitchen. "I'm a getting a bit tired of it."

"You got it," he called out, rummaging through the fridge.

Turning back to Ivan, I asked him if he knew what he was making in class today.

"I'm not sure. We're doing thanksgiving dinner recipes at the moment," he told me, rubbing my stomach for me now. "When you're up to it, I'll make another pumpkin pie for you."

That I was looking forward to. I didn't get to try the one they made because of my stomach aches but I wanted some. "I'm going to get fat!" I whined, pouting. That always suckered him into more hugs and snuggles.

"Good! You're so tiny!" He chuckled, tickling my sides. Damn him! He was the only person who know where I was ticklish. I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, trying to escape. He wasn't having that, holding me close to him as he tickled me. Toris was laughing, watching from the kitchen.

"Please stop!" I tried crying out but it was covered by my laughter. The only thing stopping him was lunch being ready.

Nothing else really happened after that. I started feeling ill again, so all I did was snuggle with Ivan until it was time for him to leave for class.

"Feel better, baby," he cooed to me, kissing my forehead.

I kissed his cheek in return, leaving a pink mark on his pale skin. "Have fun, braht."

"I will," he chuckled as he headed out.

Immediately after, Toris came over and took me in his arms, placing a kiss on my lips. Snuggling in, I rested myself against his torso.

"Do you know what I want?" I asked him, looking at him with cute eyes so he wouldn't see it coming.

"What?"

Grabbing onto his crotch, I smirked up at him. "This."

His cheeks went bright red to my amusement; making him blush being a hobby of mine.

"You're such a naughty girl," he whispered into my ear, kissing under it. "When you're feeling good, I'll make you feel _really _good."

Tilting my head around, I kissed him this time. "I love it when you try to talk to dirty."

"I'll get it one day," he muttered, spending a few minutes acquainting my neck with his lips. He may not have the best of dirty-talk but he knew how to tease me right.

"I love you," I moaned out, enjoying his lips on my skin. He kissed my lips again returning the "_I love you_."

"Can I get a backrub?" I asked him, cuddled up to him again.

"Meet me in the bedroom," he said, getting up and digging though his suitcase in the corner.

I went the room, taking off the nightgown I was wearing and laying onto of the sheets. Covering myself wasn't necessary since it was only Toris and he would never touch me until I was feeling better with a week of good measure, knowing him. He came in with a bottle of oil that he brought with him. I just laid there for a while, enjoying his soft hands massaging my now oiled skin. If there was one thing he was good at, it was this. Toris had always been skilled with his hands and put them to good use when it came to me. His quiet singing soothed me into sleep; probably his intention.

I woke up fairly late in the evening. The blankets stuck to my oiled skin, the scent of it still filling the air. My body didn't feel like getting up so I stayed in bed, looking for some new music to listen on my brother's laptop. He would be back soon anyway.

As predicted, a moment later he and Alfred came in to see me. "Braht, you're back. Did you have fun today?"

"We had lots of fun today. Brought back some yummy food for you," he told me, leaning down to kiss my forehead as I clapped her hands like a happy toddler.

Alfred excused himself to finish work which meant Ivan was _all mine _tonight.

* * *

Just a little of chapter of what Natalya and Toris get up to while Ivan is gone. I may do more of them later. We'll see.


	13. Candy Crazy

"Braht!" I heard my sister call out, jumping on the bed to wake me. I could feel her bouncing up and down just like when she was a child.

"Good morning, baby," I yawned, opening my eyes to see her happy smiling face. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better," she laughed, moving in to snuggle with me. "Can we do something today?"

"Of course." I did have plans with Alfred today but hopefully he won't mind if I reschedule. And I had planned on spending quality time with my sister on this trip. She's good company when she doesn't chase me around all the time. It would seem at the moment I don't have to worry about that.

She smiled widely, looking up at me. I love seeing her smile since she never really used to. _Maybe Liet is good for her…_

Speaking of Liet, he poked his head into the bedroom. "Breakfast is ready."

Natalya jumped up and followed him into the little kitchen area. I quickly got dressed, nothing fancy since my coat would cover it anyway. Taking this moment, I grabbed my phone and texted Alfred.

"Spending day with my sister. Can we do dinner instead?"

After that, I headed into the kitchen to find a plate of eggs waiting for me at the table.

"Microwave cooking at it's finest," Toris chuckled, holding up a forkful of his own eggs.

"When we go back to Europe, I can't wait to have a home-cooked meal," Natalya added as she stirred her soup with her spoon. "I'm tired of soup but I don't want to take any chances today."

"At least tomorrow, I will have something for you," I told her, eating my eggs. They were okay, not great, but it was the best we could do at the moment.

She nodded, turning to Toris. "What are you going to do while braht and I are out today?"

He took a bite of his eggs, obviously unimpressed. "Just browse around the city. So much to see in New York."

It didn't take much longer for us to be done our breakfast and for Natalya and I to be ready to go out. While I was putting on my shoes, Natalya snuck off to kiss Toris goodbye; probably trying to escape my notice. I would have to ask her about that later.

* * *

It wasn't snowing yet but it was chilly; making sure Natalya was bundled up in her coat. I couldn't bear it if she got much sicker.

"Where should we go, Nata?"

"Just shop around? Oh! And I want to bring back something for sestra," she told me, grabbing my hand to hold onto.

"That would make her happy," I laughed, keeping her close. There are so many people here and I didn't want to lose her.

The day went on and I have to admit I enjoyed myself. It was fun to spend time with my happy little sister, going around the city. She talked me into picking up an outfit for my date with Alfred tonight since he said dinner was fine. In return I talked her into trying on new clothes, not something she did often. She wore that navy dress everywhere. And I'm pretty sure Toris would like the dress I picked out for her.

For most of the day, we hunted around for something for our big sister but nothing seemed right. We wanted to spoil her with something nice but there is no sense in getting her something she wouldn't use.

Finally we walked passed a little boutique with an antique teacup in the window. Natalya spotted it, pulling my arm towards the store. "Braht! That's perfect! She would love that!"

"Let's get it then," I sighed, letting her drag me inside. We got the shop assistant to wrap the little cup for us. There was no doubt that our sister would love the little golden teacup.

After that, we agreed to start heading back to the hotel. It was getting late and my arms were tired from carrying the bags. We didn't buy much but there was a few things between the two of us.

She stopped in the middle of a street, her eyes lit up on a candy store. We used to go to candy stores all the time together. It was our special time. We haven't been in a long time so I brought her inside. It was never hard for Natalya to convince me to buy her a ton of candy, looking at me with a baby face. Of all the things I bought today, this was the most worth it. Spending time with my happy sister was priceless.

Going around the shop, we pretty much bought some of everything they had. Other customers stared us but Natalya didn't care, marching around the store, singing a song about sweets. As long as she is smiling, I didn't mind at all.

* * *

At long last we arrived back at the hotel room. I had about fifteen minutes to get ready before Alfred would be here.

Toris was already here with a few bags of his own, adding ours to his pile. "You're back. Did you have a good day?"

"We had a great day," I told him truthfully, looking down at Natalya. "Didn't we?"

"The greatest day," she sighed happily, looking up to me. "Thank you for spoiling me today." She stood on her tippy-toes but still couldn't reach, kissing my jaw line instead of my cheek.

"You're so welcome, sestra." I bent down to her, placing a brotherly kiss on her lips before going to get changed.

I got dressed, looking back at the mirror at my new ensemble. Tight black jeans, a black shoes and a black sweater with bit a v-neck. Of course I was wearing my scarf with it, though I thought it looked it a bit odd. But in the store my sister assured me I was as handsome as ever. Pointlessly, I fixed my hair and stepped out for her approval.

"How do I look?"

"Hot as hell. Alfred's a lucky man," Natalya teased me, obviously amused with my insecurity.

"Thank you," I sighed, patting her head. Thought I slightly doubted that last statement. Who knows what that girl was truly thinking.

Just then, there was a knock at the door; my date on the other side.

* * *

Ivan and Natalya out on the streets of New York. I always picture them going to candy stores together as brother-sister thing.


	14. Chocolate Pie

As soon as I walked into their room, I could see Ivan and my jaw nearly dropped. He looked stunning with his black sweater clinging to his chest and his tight black jeans. The contrast between his pale skin and his black outfit made him look so mysterious. _Yeah...my hands won't be behaving tonight…_

He kissed his sister's forehead goodbye, telling Liet to take good care of her and took my hand to leave. He didn't say a word until we were in my car. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"This little restaurant. They're famous for their pizza and wings but they have an assortment of things on their menu," I told him as I started the car. "I wasn't sure if we should go low key or fancy so I went with in between."

"That sounds perfect."

He didn't say much for the next few minutes and it made me a little nervous. So I turned on the radio, hoping to hear him sing again. As if he knew what I wanted, he followed my wish and sang along when he knew the words. If he didn't, he listened to me sing along, being a little goofy. I'm not sure if it was his voice or his sweet smile that mesmerized me more…

It didn't take long to be seated at the restaurant. Luckily we were in a quiet booth in the corner; out of sight from the other diners.

"This place is nice," Ivan mused as he looked at the paintings of Italy above my head.

I nodded, turning my head to see what he saw. The blonde waitress took our drink order and left. It surprised me he didn't order any alcohol, just a coke like me. I didn't ask him why though, not sure if I wanted to know what the answer would be

"Did you want to share an appetizer tonight?" I asked him, gesturing down to that part of the menu.

"You choose," he sighed, looking down on the page.

I decided on the club chips with ranch dip. They were easy to share and I wasn't sure what else he would like. But I already what I was having for dinner. The pulled pork here was my favourite so I got it every time I am here. Now I was just watching him flip through the large menu. He took a few moments to read each description before deciding on a chicken club sandwich.

The chips came first with the drinks. For a few minutes, he didn't say anything again, just eating a few chips. But then he paused, looking around as if he wanted to know if anyone could see us. Once assured we wouldn't be spotted, he picked up a chip with some of the dip on the edge. "Open wide," he chuckled as he held it out to my mouth.

My cheeks went a faint red and I opened my mouth as I was told. This continued on, feeding each other chips until our sandwiches arrived. Again, we ate in silence until I noticed Ivan looking around again.

"You have barbeque sauce all over your face," he sighed, leaning over the table to lick the sauce from around my lips. "Yum. Perhaps I will have to try that next time."

Just like the first time he did that, my cheeks went bright red. I don't know how he was so good at doing it but only he could really do it like that.

Dinner returned to its silence as we finished our plates. He asked I wanted dessert but I told him I had dessert back at my place. Since I really wanted to impress him, I used what I learned in class to make an _Italian Chocolate Pie _while he was out with his sister. Feli was nice enough to loan me the recipe and coach me through it via webcam. Romano was there to, bossing me around to get it right. At it least it helped. They said it looked perfect; almost as good as if they made it themselves.

"Shall we go then?"

I nodded and paid the bill, meeting him at my car. So we didn't sit in silence on the drive home, I asked him questions like looking forward to class tomorrow and what do you think we are making tomorrow? But there wasn't a lot to say there.

"So what did you and Natalya do today?"

He paused, looking over at me. "We mostly went shopping around New York and looked for a present to bring back for our sister. We found a cute little teacup for her," he stopped and yawned before continuing. "Oh and we went into a candy store."

"A candy store?"

"Natalya loves candy. She made me buy one of everything. We used to go to candy stores all the time," he told me with a kind smile.

"I'm not sure I want to imagine her on a sugar high," I started laughing at the thought.

"You're lucky you aren't the one she eats candy with. Though she's adorable when she crashes," he chuckled, brushing his bangs back but they fell in his eyes again.

By now, I wanted his attention on me so I slowly dragged my hand up his thigh.

"Not now Alfred. You're driving!" Ivan tried to sound firm but there was definitely a smirk written on his lips.

So I took my hand away and pouted, which I knew he drove him mad. And he was definitely watching me closely for the rest of the ride.

"Stop that Alfie or dessert will find its way all over you," he growled at me, giving me shivers down my spine. The idea of it intrigued me more than I could imagine. _Who knows what he could do with me and a plateful of chocolate?_

We pulled up in front of my house, heading inside. As I was unlocking the front door he grabbed my ass and squeezed. I let out a little yelp, turning around to see him smirking. Pulling him in by his scarf, I lead him to the couch so I could grab the pie. And of course you can 't have pie without whip cream!

Instantly, he yanked me on his lap and kissed me roughly on the mouth. I ran my naughty hands down his chest to his pants which I desperately wanted off. He pushed me away and told me "not yet. Can't let dessert go to waste, da?"

I took a spoonful of pie and fed it to him before kissing him.

"Good?" I asked him innocently, hoping I did good.

"It's delicious but you taste better," he almost growled, kissing me again. He swirled his tongue with mine before pulling away and feeding me more pie. The chocolate kisses drove each other nuts and we both knew what the other wanted.

Halfway through the pie slice, I couldn't take it much more. I wanted him. _Like Now._

"Feel like playing tonight?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"Meet me in bedroom," he whispered sexily into my ears.

I did as he commanded, taking the can of whip cream with me. As I waited with him, guessing that he had to call his sister and tell her he wasn't coming home tonight.

After a few minutes, he didn't come to bedroom so I went out to him. He was still sitting on the couch, holding his cell to his ear.

"Does she need me to come home?" He asked, presumably to Toris. The question hurt but I didn't say anything, hoping he would stay. "Can I talk to her?" He asked next before spending several minutes talking to Natalya. All I could hear was her sobbing from the phone, my heart sinking. If she was crying again, then he would surely leave. But he paused for a moment before saying "Toris, I'll be back around three at the latest. Try and keep her calm."

He hung up and looked at me with that same hungry look as before. "Now, where were we?"


	15. While You're Gone

After Ivan left, Natalya started brought her shopping bags to the table from the pile. "Wanna see what I got today?"

"Of course," I told her, coming behind her to kiss her cheek as she pulled out some novels from one bag.

"I got some books for the flight back to Europe," she sighed as she nuzzled into my arms. "I picked this up when braht wasn't looking." She lifted up a hardcover book for me to see, since my hands were occupied.

"Couple's cooking, huh?" I read the title out loud, looking at the book's cover.

She turned her head so she was looking at me form my shoulder. "I thought it would be fun for him and Alfred. And his birthday isn't long after we get back."

"That's true," I mumbled before placing a little kiss on her lips. "What else did you do today?"

"We found this teacup for sestra," she opened a box and unwrapped a little golden teacup. "Think she'll like it?"

"I know she'll love it," I cooed into her ear, snuggling her close. "Now let's wrap that back up and cuddle."

She nodded, moving out of my arms to re-pack the bags. Except for one that she was still carrying.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked her, curious of what she was hiding from me.

She gave me the naughtiest of smirks before going into the bedroom. "Wait there."

I raised a brow as I watched her close the bedroom door. My jaw nearly dropped as she came out in a sheer black dress that only went halfway down her thighs. It showed of her chest but only gave me a peak at her cleavage.

"So still want to cuddle?"

Somehow she managed to convince me into making love. I promised myself I wouldn't touch her like that until we knew she was a hundred percent better. Though I was more gentle with her than normal which she wasn't super happy about; she liked it rough.

So now I was just lounging on the couch, waiting for her to come back from the bed.

"Toris!" Natalya whined as she as came over to me. Just like I was fearing, she looked pale and green like before. "Come have a shower with me!"

"Oh Natty! You don't look so well!"

She came over to me and threw herself into my arms. "I don't feel so good…"

"I was afraid of that," I sighed, taking her into the shower with me.

The shower stall was cramped but it didn't seem to bother Natalya. She stayed in my arms the whole time, clinging to me. I suppose I don't mind it, mostly I'm just worried about her.

As soon as I turned the water off, she started crying. I couldn't help but sigh which upset her more.

"Sh…Honey…I'm sorry," I cooed, rocking her in my arms. "Don't cry."

This went on for while; just laying on couch as she cried on my chest. The sight drove me insane. I hated seeing her cry but there wasn't much I could do aside from comfort her.

Around ten, my cell beeped with a text from Ivan.

"_Spending night at Alfred's. Don't wait up for me." _

Well that's helpful. I didn't bother texting him back since the news seemed to upset her further. It rang a minute later, Ivan calling me now.

"Hello," I answered, still trying to quiet Natalya.

"Toris? Is that Natalya crying?" He immediately asked with his voice sounding worried.

"Yeah. She isn't feeling well again," I told him truthfully, not sure what else to do.

"Does she need me to come home?"

I put the phone down and lifted Natalya's head to look at me. "Do you want Ivan to come home?"

She shook her head, sobbing into my shoulder again. "He'll hate me!"

"She said no," I told him, picking up the phone again. "She thinks you'll hate her if you do."

"Can I talk to her?"

I gave Natalya the phone so she could talk to her brother but it was nothing but incoherent sobs. It seemed like he could understand her as they talked for several minutes. Finally she gave the phone back to me and hid in my shoulder.

"Toris, I'll be back around three at the latest. Try and keep her calm."

He hung up after that giving me easier-said-than-done task.

"Come on, Natalya," I sang softly to her, rocking her in my arms. "I know why you shouldn't cry."

She loved up at me, rubbing her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you are the love of my life. That's why."

"I love you too," she snuffled, reaching up to place a kiss on my lips.

We spent a few minutes, kissing her tears away. Once she finally calmed down, she rested in my arms until Ivan came home.


	16. I Miss You

"Two coffees, please," I ordered at the café counter. Bringing coffees to class seemed to be becoming a trend so I went to the close by café before it started. As I waited for the coffee, my mind wavered over to Ivan. Last night had been incredible. Normally I wouldn't have been so submissive but I was letting him take his worries out on me. When his attention is fully on me, then I'll fight back.

"Your coffees, sir," the young man behind the counter spoke as he hand me the two hot cups. Having my mind being elsewhere, his voice brought me back to reality. My cheeks must have been quite red as I paid and left.

I arrived not much longer to our station but Ivan didn't seem to be here yet. Bella came over to me with her bright smile, sitting on the stool next to me.

"Ivan not here yet?" she asked as sweetly as ever but there was definitely something else there.

"Nope."

Her smile turned into a mischievous smirk as she stared at me with knowing eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by phone ringing. I can tell by the recently-changed cheery ringtone that it was Ivan.

"Excuse me a moment," I said to her politely before answering. "Hello?"

"Ah, privyet Alfred," Ivan's tired voice spoke through the phone. "I won't be able to make it class tonight. Would you take notes for me?"

My heart sank at hearing that he wouldn't be here tonight but I couldn't tell him that. "Yeah I can do that. Natalya not doing well?"

"Yeah, she's more than Toris can handle right now. Thanks, Alfred. See you later," he spoke and quickly hung up.

"Is poor Belarus still sick? Ivan not coming?" Bella asked me once I ended the call.

"Yeah, she needs him so he's staying with her tonight," I sighed somewhat sadly.

"Okay, class. Sorry I have to cut class short tonight. They rescheduled my appointment last minute," Mrs. Winters announced as she came into the room. "But I'll show you two quick recipes you can do when you don't have a lot of time." She paused and looked around the class. "Is Mr. Braginsky not here today?"

"He couldn't make it with his sister being so sick," I told her now, wondering if I would be working by myself tonight.

"My partner isn't coming either so I'll team up with Alfred," Bella chimed in, laughing sweetly.

"Great! And since you know Ivan, you can bring the extras to him and his sister," Mrs. Winters added in, clapping in delight. "So let's get started with the first recipe. First chop an onion and sauté as I have previously shown you."

Bella let me cut the onions so she didn't have to cry. I didn't mind since by now I knew how to properly cut an onion. Our instructor had her cutting a loaf of French bread and grating a cup of mozzarella.

So far this recipe is fairly simple. Mostly chopping an onion, sweating down, pouring in a can of consommé to the onions and cooking down, put in baking dish, top with bread and cheese. Lastly melt cheese in the oven and you have French onion soup, so fast and simple.

"Next is an easy fruit salad. Follow along the board," Mrs. Winters called out from the front and wore out the recipe on the board.

Bella cut the tomatoes and jicama which I have never heard of while I'm using a grill pan to grill pineapple slices.

"So you and Ivan are dating now?" She randomly asked me as she was still cutting. Now I knew what she was smirking about earlier.

I stood with my mouth gaping and she continued to laugh at me. It took a few minutes to register with me that it really was no big deal.

"How did you find out?"

"You shouldn't kiss up against walls where people can see you," she giggled, going back to the recipe."

I paused, thinking about when Ivan slammed me against the wall with his kiss that day. _Damn…I didn't think anyone could see us…_

* * *

Class finished in a rush since our teacher had to leave. Cleaning up and the packing was easy. So now I was just walking towards Ivan's hotel with the bag of soup and salad. Both coffees had been finished in class so I didn't worry about the cups. I really missed him today so it felt like I was hurrying through the streets and through the hotel lobby. I knocked on the door, my heart pounding. He was the one to answer the door, to my surprise. I couldn't help but throw my arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Jicama is a root vegetable. If you look up south-western salad on the food network site you should find the salad.


	17. Ginger Ale

It took a few moments to for me to pull away from Ivan's lips; having missed him so much today. Had there not been some groaning from behind him I wouldn't have let go.

He stared at me for moment once I lowered my arms. "Oh? Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Winters wanted me to bring the leftovers for you and your sister," I told him, holding the bag up for him to see. "French onion soup and fruit salad."

"Yum." He took the bag and lead me into their room. I didn't see Toris at all but Natalya was on the couch, wrapped in blankets. Most of her face was covered but it was obvious that she's feeling pretty horrible. "Privyet, Alfred," she mumbled from under the blankets, sitting up to see me.

"You don't so great," I cooed to her, giving her a gentle hug with hopes of making her feel a little better. She smiled a slightly, hugging me back before laying down again.

"You and braht have fun now," she croaked, rolling over.

I looked at Ivan, confused now. "What did she mean have fun?"

"Well I need to go get her some more ginger ale," Ivan mentioned as he came over to her. "We could go get it while she is resting. I can't be too far from her though. Our only plans were snuggling with some TV for the night."

I couldn't help but sigh. Today I really missed him but that was pretty much all I do to be with him. "I'm game."

He nodded and called out towards the bathroom. "Toris, will you be okay with her while I head to the store?"

There was a yes called out from behind the closed door. With that Ivan kissed Natalya's forehead and grabbed my hand to head out.

* * *

It was chilly out but not yet snowing. Ivan held me around my shoulder, keeping me close to his body. It kept me warm on the short walk to the drug store. Once inside the heated building, he slipped his hand back down to mine.

There wasn't much to browse around for so we quickly purchased some nausea pills and ginger ale. He held the bag as we went outside to see the snow started to fall.

"Can I have your arm again?" I looked up at him, mostly joking. I didn't really expect him to agree so easily.

"Well, of course," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around me again and placed a little peck on my lips. "You're certainly are cuddly tonight. Not that I object."

"I missed you today," I told him truthfully, snuggling closer to keep warm.

"I'm glad to hear that," he sighed, nuzzling his nose against mine. "Very glad."

* * *

After walking home, we were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Natalya had wedged herself into Toris' arms on the other side, snuggling close. A few times I thought I saw him kiss her out of the corner of my eye but I couldn't be sure. Every time I looked over at them, he was trying to coax her to sleep. Ivan cuddled himself in my arms; often nuzzling and kissing me. At least Natalya never seemed to object to it. Or at least not yet…

Luckily for me, she fell asleep soon and Toris went off to bed with her.

"Look's like we're alone," Ivan chuckled, pinning me down beneath him. He slammed his lips on mine and urging me to part my lips. I obeyed, letting him force his tongue around with mine. "I missed you today. A lot," he growled, moving lips to kiss my neck. _Damn that felt good!_

An hour later, both of our bodies were covered in hickeys and bite marks. Ivan's hungry mouth pulled off my clothes and kissed me everywhere; in return, I did the same. We would have gone farther but couldn't risk waking the others.

"That was amazing," I sighed with pleasure as I put my boxers back on. His hand grabbed mine when I tried to grab my pants from the floor.

"Why don't you stay the night?" He asked but really it was more of a demand. Not that I planned on objecting his offer.

Nodding, I got in another kiss before we quietly snuck into the other bed. Smiling, I quickly fell asleep; still feeling the effect of Ivan's lips on my body.


	18. Can We Go For A Walk?

I could feel someone tapping lightly on my shoulder but I didn't want to wake up. The touch stopped and now I could hear quiet shuffles and the faint sound of whimpering_. Shit…probably Natalya trying to wake me…_

Shimmying Alfred out of my arms, I tried to get up quietly so not to wake him. The bright red letters of the alarm clock blared out 3 a.m. in the dark room. Quickly shuffling out of the room, I saw a small dark figure sitting against the mini-fridge door. Using my phone as a light, I bent down to see my sister crying with her head in her knees.

"Baby girl, what's the matter?" I cooed to her as I lifted her head to face me. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she sobbed, throwing herself in my arms. "I just feel like crying."

"It's alright, come here." I carried her to the couch so I could cradle her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll be back home soon. And we'll see big sister. She'll cook us a nice meal and we'll all snuggle together. I'm sure she'll want to hear all about our trip." I took a deep breath, rubbing her back to soothe her. "I know I've been working a lot lately. We'll spend lots of time together now. Have lots of sweets."

She looked up at me with tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you, big braht."

"I love you too, my darling little sister."

"Is everything okay?" Toris whispered, coming out of the bedroom and squatting down to Natalya. "Why are you crying? Is she sick?"

"Can we go for a walk?" She reached out for him to hold her hand.

He took it, caressing her palm with his thumb. "After we get you some rest and it's warmer out. Let's go back to bed."

I carried her back into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She reached out for me to come lay in the bed with her.

"I'll go sleep on the couch so you can lay with her," Toris offered, turning to the living room.

"You too," Natalya whined from the bed, reaching for each of us.

"I think she wants to be in the middle," I told him, laying on one side of her. He nodded and laid on the other, wrapping his arms around her, I did the same and cuddled her close. Once she was snoring in that cute way she did, Toris smiled at me and went to sleep.

* * *

I felt like I heard shuffling on the floor next to me. The bed felt cold and empty as I reached out towards Ivan but nothing was there. _"Ivan…"_

"Da?"

I must have spoken his name out loud because he answered me. My eyes opened to see him standing over me; fully dressed in his coat and boots. "Going somewhere?" I asked him, sitting up and rubbing my tired eyes.

"We're going for a walk. You're welcome to join us." He had the sweetest smile on his face as he invited me to go with them. _How could I say no to that?_

"Let me get dressed first," I yawned as I stood to grab my jeans from the nightstand. I had left them by the couch but someone must have folded them and brought them in. Ivan smirked at the view of my ass before going into the living room.

Quickly, I got dressed in my jeans, tee and usually bomber jacket. I went out into the living room to see Natalya and Toris wanting at the door, dressed in warm coats.

"We'll get some coffee on the way," Ivan told me, handing me my shoes.

Within a few minutes we were outside, walking in the cold wind. It wasn't too late or too early so the streets weren't to crowded; just some occasional shoppers. Natalya and Toris walked a few feet in front of us to give me some time alone with Ivan. I noticed that they were holding hands and Natalya seemed to be leaning in close.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" I asked Ivan, chuckling quietly. "Toris should hurry up and ask her out."

He started laughing just like Toris did when I mentioned him dating her.

"What?" I demanded, stomping my foot on the sidewalk. The other two turned and looked at me while Ivan was still laughing.

"Oh nothing, Alfred," he chuckled as he took my hand in his. "Let's get you some coffee."

* * *

Natalya leaned on my shoulder as we waited for the hot drinks to be ready. Since she was up so early again, she was getting tired even though we haven't been walking for long. I smoothed her hair down, letting her snuggle close. She is always welcome to my shoulder.

"Coffee," Alfred announced as he set two cups on the table, moving one in front of Natalya. "And tea for the little lady."

"Why thank you," she giggled quietly, lifting her head and smiling towards her brother and his boyfriend. "I'm cold," she whined before sipping her hot tea and burning her tongue. "Owie!"

"Come here, sweetie." Ivan sighed to cover his laughter as he pulled her into a hug. "Be more careful."

She quieted down, keeping close to him as she drank her tea. No one said much as we drank our drinks, trying to warm up.

"Should we get breakfast too? I know all the street vendors and trucks in New York," Alfred piped up, breaking the silence.

" I want tacos," Natalya whined again.

Both Ivan and I both looked at her with confused shock. That was a strange thing for her to say.

"But Natalya, you don't like tacos," her brother sighed, putting his hand on her forehead.

She just smiled and shrugged, nuzzling into a hug from her brother. "I don't know. I just feel like a taco."

"Don't you worry! This hero will get you a taco!" Alfred called out, laughing in that cheery way of his.

"Okay, tacos it is."

* * *

Once we were outside again, Ivan and Alfred were walking ahead of us. I could see Alfred holding my brothers hand and placing affectionate little kisses on my brother's lips. I felt a little pang of jealousy hit in my heart. Of course I love Toris with all my heart but I couldn't lose my big brother. He means so much to me.

Toris put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his body; nearly yanking me. He always knew exactly what I was feeling. His body kept me warm in the chilly wind but he was almost hurting with how close he was holding me. Maybe he was also feeling jealous but over me instead of Ivan.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear, hoping to make him feel a little better. His grip loosened and his lips formed a little smile.

We arrived a Mexican food truck and placed our order. I wound up eating three beef tacos. My brother and boyfriend were clearly freaking out with concern over it. Normally I didn't eat that much or at least not of something I didn't like. But today I was hungry and craving tacos. And I'm pretty sure I will be paying for them later with my stomach aches.

"Natalya! You're scaring me!"

Toris cried out each time I asked for another. His face was pale with worry as he kept feeling my forehead. I would just shake my head say "_I'm just hungry today_."

Alfred didn't say much but on the rest of the walk but the others kept up their constant worried questions. I didn't really have many answers for them other than I was hungry and craving tacos. As I predicted, I soon felt nauseated.

On the way home, Alfred and Ivan went in for another coffee while Toris and I waited outside. As soon as they were inside, he pulled me into a deep kiss. His hands did not behave, running his fingers down to my bottom. I would have been glad to stay like this but he pulled away when we heard Alfred's loud laughter.

A few snowflakes started falling into my hair as Toris lifted his hand to wipe them away. "I think it's time to go home."


	19. Is That How We're Playing?

"Your vodka, sir," the bartender cued as he placed the glass in front of Ivan. He thanked the man but didn't take a sip. That was odd; normally he'd down that in a second and ask for more.

"Hey dude! Cheer up," I sighed, patting his back. "Have drink. Let's have some fun!"

Ivan wasn't in the greatest of moods today so I took him out to have some drinks and play a little pool. His mind was filled with worry about his sister and her odd behaviour. She was still sick and not acting like herself. So I thought the competition or the alcohol at least would take his mind off of her.

"Would a kiss make it better?"

He crossed his arms like a child in an argument. "Maybe."

"That I can do," I chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss on his lips. I gave him two for good measure and he cracked a tiny smile. "That's better. Let's go play a game of pool." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the empty table in the corner; laughing as he grabbed his vodka while his arm was being yanked. He took a sip while I set up the balls and took the first shot. Easily I managed to shoot two balls in their pockets. "Beat that!"

Ivan put down his glass and took his shot; luckily hitting three balls into the holes. "I think that's three kisses you owe me now," he chuckled with a sneaky smile.

"Show off. Is that how we're playing this?"

He pulled me closer and gave me two kisses for each shot; intensity growing with each one. By the time we reached the last for his three, we were practically making out. Luckily, the bar patrons were occupied with their own games and no one was watching us.

One ball left and we were tied. Throughout the game, Ivan had started drinking more vodka and started to lose focus; allowing me to catch up to him. His drunken anger made it difficult to accurately hit the balls.

I aimed perfectly to win this shot but somehow missed. "Shit!"

"Ha!" Ivan called out loudly, getting the notice of the table next to ours. They looked away quickly but obviously were starting to watch. He took his shot and luckily managed to get it in the pocket. "Take that, Alfred!"

Ivan glared at me with angry and horny eyes, yanking my arm. I thought he would be pulling me for the winning kiss but pulled me into the bathroom instead. Everyone watched us go in but no one spoke up. That made me somewhat nervous but I hadn't much time to focus on anything but the angry Ivan.

He slammed me against the wall, not caring about the one man using the urinal. The stranger, a young lad, looked at us in fear. He thought we were starting a fight but clearly realized what was really going on when Ivan started sucking on my tongue. The boy ran out shyly with his pants around his ankles. I would have laughed but Ivan's mouth smothered mine.

The deep kisses escalated with his hands, running up my chest from under my shirt. His cold hands on my warm skin always made me shiver but intrigued me for more. My hands ran down his back so my fingers slid under the waistband of his pants.

"Time for my victory kiss," he growled as he pulled me into the largest stall.

* * *

We merged from the bathroom; red-faced, sweaty and panting. Everyone turned their heads to look at us, knowing what we were just doing. The boy from the bathroom blushed and hid his face behind a large glass of beer. _Poor boy seemed so traumatized…_

Their heads turned back as we shyly sat at the bar. Ivan had sobered up a bit and wanted more vodka but not to play another game of pool. I ordered some French fries to nibble on since I've had enough beer.

Ivan's angry turned to sadness as he put his head down and ordered a bottle of vodka. The bartender raised a brow but said nothing; I'm guessing because of his accent thought he could drink a boatload. Not much later, Ivan starting weeping as he continued to drink.

"Alright, buddy. let's get you home," I groaned as I picked him up. It wasn't hard though he was fairly heavy. He didn't struggle but mumbled out some sad cries.

Once in the car, he fell asleep as I drove towards my house. I thought his drunken self might upset his sister so I brought him over to my place to sleep it off. He snored the whole way there, even when I carried him to the doorway.

I placed him down in my bed and went off to have a shower before climbing into bed with him. The rush of the hot water felt good on my body after getting hot and sweaty with Ivan.

"Eeep!"

I cried out in surprise as I felt his firm hand squeeze my bottom. The sound of the water drowned out the sound of him getting up so I didn't hear him get in with me. One look at his face told me his drunken sorrows were gone and he wasn't done with my body yet.


	20. Hungover

The sunlight pouring through the window fell on my face; growing brighter with no sides of it dimming. I could feel a throbbing pain in my temples as I rolled over to block the light. A familiar scent was still embedded in the pillow so close to my face. _Alfred…_

_That's right…I spent last night here. But where is he now? The bed is so empty…_

The door creaked opened and the man I was thinking about came in the room, sitting on the bed. "Hey dude. It's time to get up," he spoke rather quietly for Alfred as he rubbed my back gently. "Someone made you breakfast though it's pretty much lunch."

I sat up slowly, moving my head on his shoulder to block the sunlight but still see his smiling face. "You did? Thank you."

"It wasn't me," he whispered softly, snuggling me close. Of all the moments we've had on this trip this was my favourite. We spent a few quite moments like this until my sister crept in with a plate. She looked a little startled but said nothing as she put the plate on the bed.

"Natalya? You made me breakfast?"

"I thought you might like someone cooked at home for a change," she muttered, turning on her heels to leave.

"Thank you. Come here," I called out to her, holding my arms out for a hug. She obeyed, snuggling in close for a good minute.

A sound beeped from Alfred's laptop and my sister took the opportunity to sit in my empty lap. Alfred stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same before turning to feed me a piece of the omelette she had made me.

"Oh hey? Ukraine?" Alfred spoke into his laptop, sounding a bit confused.

"Is my brother there? May I speak with him?" I heard my sister's voice through the speaker.

"Yeah, he's right here," he sighed, moving the laptop over to me.

"Hi big sestra," I waved to her on the screen.

"Oh little brother! I have missed you two! I went to Eduard's house so he could I could see you on this webcam," she announced, her smile as bright as ever. "I wanted to see you both! And how your trip is going?"

Alfred left the room then to go the bathroom and Natalya was coughing so she went to get a glass of water. So I had a few minutes alone with my big sister; something that hasn't happened in so long.

"The trip is going well. Natalya and I are had some fun," I told her. "We bought tons of candy."

She laughed that charming laugh that I missed so much. "You two love your sweets! I heard Natalya isn't feeling well! My poor baby!"

"I'm taking good care of her sestra. Don't you worry. Besides we'll be heading home in about a week or so."

"I know but I miss my babies!" She had that sad expression of hers but she didn't cry yet.

"We miss you too! Natalya keeps saying she wants your borscht when we go home," I told her, though I also wanted. "oh I took up a cooking class."

"Natalya told me! I can't wait to taste your cooking!" She started laughing again; the bright big sister I missed so much was staring at me through the screen. "So you're dating Alfred now?"

I almost jumped a back a bit; not expecting her to ask that. "Did Natalya tell you that too? Well, uh, yeah. We are."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," she sighed dreamily. "Love is wonderful, isn't it?"

I knew that look! It was the same look I gave Alfred when I wanted to snuggle. "Who are you crushing on, big sister?"

"Eduard! He's so sweet," she cooed with a happy smile. "well it's late here so Il see you soon. I love you!" She blew a kiss and disconnected.

"I love you too, sestra," I whispered to myself before eating some more breakfast.

Alfred came back now, handing me my pajamas that Natalya brought over. "What is my sister doing her anyway?"

"She got very upset since we didn't call her. She thought you were hurt so they came over this morning," he sighed, taking my fork to feed me. "Open wide."

I opened my mouth to be fed but yawned instead. "I am so tired."

"You're hung over," he chuckled, sneaking a peck on my lips and feeding me. "Though it was a great night."

"Worth this pounding headache," I laughed with him, letting him feed me the plateful.

* * *

Nothing much happened for the day. I was trying to snuggle with Alfred but still look after Natalya like I promised my sister. For most of the day, she had been good, resting with Toris. But towards late evening, she started to get upset. Nothing seemed to be wrong but her belly aches yet she was upset with him. She refused to speak to him at all. Had he said something to upset her?

I hadn't much choice but to hold her close. The "get off" look she gave Alfred said nothing but "move or I'll stab you."

"Braht, can we have dinner? I'm hungry," Natalya whined loudly. "I want burgers!"

"I can run to McDonalds," Alfred offered, grabbing his coat.

"No! I want your burgers! The ones you made in class!" She stomped her foot like an angry child.

At this point I would do anything to make her happy. Maybe some alone time with Toris would stop her being so upset. "Come on, Alfred. Let's go to the store and make those for this baby." I gave her a kiss and set her down; heading out with Alfred.


	21. Regular Sunday Night

The streets were already covered in a thick white layer of the falling snow. Ivan turned on the heater even though the drive to the grocery store. We sang along to some oldies on the radio; just laughing and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't much but it was almost like a date.

I carried the basket while Ivan held my other hand. I noticed a few women staring at Ivan the way a girl would for a very hot man. _I mean I would know! I'm dating him! And that wasn't happening_! Very pettily, I pulled Ivan for a rough kiss while they were watching. They gave me a dirty look and left_. Good! He's all mine!_

Ivan had no idea those women were staring at him and looked at me in confusion. Poor man had no idea what was happening when I attacked his lips. Not that he was complaining.

"What was that about?"

I gave him a naughty smirk, moving my hand to smack his ass. "Just staking my claim."

His cheeks turned rosy for a change as he started into my eyes. _Damn, he's even cuter when he was embarrassed…. _

"Come on. Let's get going," I chuckled, pulling the red-faced Ivan towards the meat aisle.

* * *

Shopping didn't take long as none of it interested us enough to browse around for. However we did have a few moments kissing against the freezer door when no one was looking. And we picked up some chocolate to share later.

Soon we arrived at back at my house and was pretty quiet. We crept in and saw that Natalya was resting with her head in Toris' shoulder. Whatever he did to upset her evaporated as she snuggled in close. Toris didn't really notice us; smiling lovingly at his long time crush.

"Let's just make burgers while she's sleeping," Ivan sighed, taking me back into the kitchen. "You chop."

I nodded, chopping the onions while he looked around for a frying pan. This wasn't hard but it wasn't really romantic like I wanted. He took the onions and chorizo from me, sautéing them on the stove. That gave me a little sneaky idea. While his back was turned to me, I wrapped my arms around his waist, sliding my hands up his chest. He shivered in pleasure, nuzzling into me as he stirred the meat. That didn't last long as he turned around and started kissing me sweetly. He nearly burned the meat but rescued it in time and started making the patties. I kept dreaming of his hands as I watched him form the meet into balls.

"Alfred, if you don't stop that I'll throw you down on the floor and make you mine," he growled at me with a wide smirk.

I stood with my mouth agape but I didn't object. I was about to dare him back when something interrupted me. Natalya wrapped in the a blanket shuffled into the fridge, grabbed a water bottle and left without a word or paying attention to us. It was just the timing that got Ivan and I rolling on the floor with laughter. And of course a few kisses…

* * *

We finished making dinner and sat at the table. Luckily for me, Natalya went straight to Toris' lap so I could let Ivan feed me. It was almost as if they weren't there. They didn't have anything just eating while Ivan and I were laughing and kissing tons.

As the night grew later, you could see her getting tired like a little girl. She kept rubbing her eyes and making little whines. Ivan promised to me in bed once she was asleep but that took a little while.

I fell asleep waiting for him; the chocolate slowly melting on my chest. But I woke to the feel of something wet along my chest. my eyes fluttered open, seeing Ivan licking up the chocolate. _Yeah…I won't be sleeping much again tonight…_


	22. Mashed Potatoes And Green Beans

My eyes fluttered open to see a beautiful sight. Ivan was smiling at me; his violet eyes looking sweetly into mine. His arm was wrapped around my waist as my body was curled up against his. It was so easy to sleep when warm and cozy in his arms.

After Ivan had been woken up by sister early this morning, we decided to go back to bed and sleep in. We decided to get up, realizing it was noon. My back was turned to Ivan as I started pulling my jeans over my boxers. Suddenly I felt strong warms around my waist and knocking me down to the floor. Turning my head back, I could see Ivan holding me down and nuzzling his cheek against my ass.

"Ivan, let me put on my pants, man," I groaned but I really didn't mind it that much.

"Nyet," he mumbled softly as nuzzled against the fabric of my boxers.

"Is that so?"

"Da."

"So be it."

I rolled over, trying to pin him down; only successful for a few seconds as he did the same. Several minutes of wrestling turned into several minutes of kissing before he finally let me put my pants on. And he didn't keep his hands to himself then either.

As it turns out, Natalya and Liet were still sleeping so we decided to make breakfast. Of course, neither Ivan and I couldn't keep our hands off each other and wound up kissing each time we went to do anything. Which is why it took an hour to make eggs and bacon but it was worth it.

By now, the others were awake and sheepishly eating what we put in front of them. Brunch was delicious despite being distracted while cooking. Natalya didn't say much but Liet, Ivan and I were kept up a steady conversation about all the places to eat in New York.

The rest of the day and Monday passed by with nothing exciting happening. Mostly Ivan and I snuggled, cooked and looked after his sister; having some sensual time in between. We did all go for another walk and did a little shopping. I did see what Ivan meant about Natalya in the candy story. Liet and I watched her brightly marching around the shopping; chuckling at how cute she can be when she wasn't trying to be.

Now it was Tuesday and time for class again. We went together this time; the tradition of coffee still standing. Bella gave us a wink Ivan and looked at me confused but I just laughed.

As always Mrs. Winters strode in with her beaming smile, announcing that we will be making green beans and mashed potatoes today. That sound simple enough but American holiday classics.

She wrote the recipes on the board and demonstrated how to cut the potatoes into quarters so they could boil while we do the beans. We each cut two potatoes, smiling at each other as we did. The potatoes and green beans boiled in separate pots as we each buttered up two baking dishes.

"Now, chop all the spices while the other chops the load into two inch pieces," Mrs. Winters called out from her table as she showed what to do. "Mix both in the bowl with olive oil.

I cut the bread as Ivan chopped the herbs. He did that very quickly and masterfully, earning praise from our instructor. He let me shake the bowl to mix; laughing as I dropped a few pieces on the our table.

"Sh," I whispered, putting back in the bowl, unseen by anyone but the laughing Ivan.

The bread was placed in the dish and in the oven until the bread is golden brown.

"Meanwhile, heat butter in a pan and cook down the mixed mushrooms," our teacher called out from her station.

That took about ten minutes to do so Ivan and I had some time to talk about things like when he was going back to Russia and plans we should make later on. The cream and green beans were added to the pan and we chatted for a few more idle minutes. The mixture went in with croutons and some cheese to finish in the oven.

By now the potatoes were cooked and ready to be drained. Ivan did that and brought them back to me. "Why don't you mash?"

I took the potato masher, pushing down them. "Hey, this is fun!"

He smiled and washed me as I mashed the potatoes down; adding in the milk, cream and cheeses after Mrs. Winters told us to. He mixed it and it smelt amazing. You could hear my tummy rumbling over the noisy chatter of the classroom. Ivan chuckled and gave me a little peck on the lips. For the first time ever, people were saw us kiss. No one said anything though there was some quiet awes and giggles from the women. Both our cheeks were aflame, thinking no one would see us.

We both followed along, red-faced, as we continued the same steps as the green beans; put into baking dish, sprinkle with parmesan and put in the oven to bake.

With both dishes in the oven, the class started cleanup. Ivan and I avoided each other yet everyone kept staring at us. Bella, however, was laughing her ass off at my expression since she already knew. _But still it was embarrassing…_

Like always, we had a quick taste of the food before packing the leftovers to take home. Which would mostly likely go to Natalya and Toris later. We avoided each other until most had left and we were outside, so I could grab his hand and lead him back to my place.

The others were still here, lounging around my house. We found Natalya curled up on the couch with a blanket and a teddy bear.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ivan cooed as he bent down to her eyelevel.

"Pretty horrible," she croaked, her voice sounding terrible again.

"My poor baby. Don't worry! We'll be home soon. Then I'll take you the doctor and get you better." He soothed her, taking her in his arms so she'd fall asleep quickly. And that she did.

We went into the kitchen to see Toris starting dinner. He turned to us and smiled sheepishly. "How was class?"

"Great. We made green beans and mashed potatoes," I told him, unpacking the bag.

"That sounds great. Natalya could swallow that and I'll make a meat for us," he yawned, turning back to the stove.

Ivan and I decided to have a hot shower while dinner was being made. I watched him strip, licking my lips when he wasn't looking. Once in the water, I smiled at his body before washing my hair. "What a crazy day…"

"Quite. I can't believe we got caught," he muttered, grabbing the soap.

I smirked at him, reaching for the soap. "Speaking of being caught…"

After changing into some sweats, it was time for dinner. Toris had prepared a yummy looking steak with the green beans, mashed potatoes and some additional gravy. Everything was delicious but no one said much. Ivan was occupied feeding mashed potatoes to Natalya whom decided to act like a baby for the night. It was cute in her own way but if she had been like this all evening, no wonder Liet was so tired. He's been taking such great care of her yet he never seemed to mind.

"You look like you could use a break, Toris," I spoke up, breaking the silence.

"No, No I am fine," he yawned, stuffing his mouth full of potato.

"You should go out tonight," Ivan added as he wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Really. I am fine," he tried to plead but the tiredness was written on his face.

"Come on, dude. Go have fun!"

"Ugh…fine…," he groaned in defeat but clearly did not want to go. ..

I just had to add that cute little picture into that morning scene.


	23. Night Out Shopping

It's hard being away from Natalya when she's not feeling well. It bothered me that I wasn't the one there taking care of her. I don't mind taking care of her at all. In fact, I love it. She's the love of my life and that's what I should being doing. Whenever she got in these babyish moods, she's as cute as can be. And I adore them.

I paced around the streets for a while, getting frustrated. All I wanted to do is to go back and hold my darling.

But I remembered what I had wanted to do in New York City. This is one of the world's shopping capitals and I wanted to buy something special for Natalya. I searched many European shops for the perfect one yet came up with nothing. But this is the NYC! There are shops everywhere! Somewhere must be something good enough here.

I didn't have a huge budget for this but I have been saving for months. And Natalya noticed it and asked me about it. I told her it was for this trip that we had planned prior to the New York world meeting.

I searched several stores with some in mind but leaving empty handed. Nothing seemed perfect just yet. I was about to give up and go back to see her when I noticed a shop I hadn't between into yet. And it didn't take long for me to find the perfect one and leave quickly; putting the ring box into my coat pocket.


	24. Heading Home Lonely

Unfortunately, I had meetings with my boss all day Wednesday so I barely saw Ivan. They had gone back to their hotel so they wouldn't lose their room. I know they were starting to pack up their suitcases and accomplish anything else they wanted while still in New York. They didn't have much time left here and would be leaving soon. I'm really going to miss Ivan but at least he promised me one last date before he goes back to Russia.

Thursday couldn't come fast enough. I was excited to see Ivan and maybe sneak some kisses when no one is looking this time. Plus rumour has it we're making cheesecake today.

Ivan strode in not much longer after I did, smiling as he met me at our table. He looked a lot less tired than when he normally did when he came into class.

"Hey dude. You look cheerful today," I chuckled, handing him a coffee.

"Natalya slept through the night and we had a good long nap," he laughed along with him before taking a long sip.

"Sounds like a dream," I chuckled a little more before drinking my own coffee. "I wonder what we're making? I heard it's cheesecake."

"You'd be correct, Alfred," Mrs. Winters announced as she headed to her front table. "Mini pumpkin Oreo cheesecakes to be exact. A little something different for holiday parties."

After copying down the recipe, she had us placing cupcake papers in muffin tins while the ingredients were brought to each table.

"I bet these will taste delicious," Ivan spoke up as we waited to begin.

"Me too, dude!"

"Beat the two packages of cream cheese until creamy," Mrs. Winters instructed, starting the lesson.

Ivan did the first half but his arm got tired so he handed the mixer to me. He added the sour cream and sugar as I kept mixing. The noise of all the mixers was too loud so he didn't say anything. But he gave me a charming smile that nearly took my breath away.

"Add two eggs, a teaspoon of vanilla, half a can of pumpkin and some Oreos. Mix," our teacher called out again, bringing me back to reality.

I kept mixing as Ivan added each ingredient to the bowl. The next step was to add an Oreo to bottom of the cupcake paper. Doing that was easy as Ivan followed with pouring the batter into the papers; only for me to go back an place another Oreo on top of the batter.

Those went into the oven for twenty minutes and had to cool for another fifteen. In the meantime we made whip cream, learnt a cream cheese frosting, packed those into jars and cleaned up the mess. Cleaning is always a peaceful time. Aside from the clatter of pots, it's quiet. Everyone moved with the purpose of getting it done. Something about it seems so calming…

Once done, Ivan fed me one, followed by a little kiss. He didn't seem to care if our classmates were watching and obliviously they were. The women, Bella included, were trying so hard to make it look like they weren't but the giggles and stares gave it away. It felt a bit embarrassing but it didn't seemed to matter. Ivan is mine and that's all I need to worry about.

"Enjoy your evening class. See you on Tuesday," Mrs. Winters dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

"I still have some work to do," I sighed as we exited the room. "Want to do something tomorrow?"

"I would love to," he cooed before he lifted my hand to his lips. "Do something for lunch?"

"That sounds great."

The walk to his hotel just isn't long enough. Luckily, the elevator was empty so he spent those few moments with this mouth on mine. And he didn't want to let go. He slammed me onto the wall next to his room door and forced his mouth on mine. This went on for several minutes before we heard a gasp and running footsteps of the old lady next door.

"Whoops," he muttered, giving me one more deep kiss. "See you tomorrow."

He waved and went inside, leaving me to head home lonely.


	25. Kiss After Kiss

My heavy eyes slowly lifted and the first sight I saw was my boyfriend's behind. Toris was bent over, cleaning up the suitcases but I couldn't look away. At least not without a smirk.

He must have felt me staring because he turned around and smiled. "What?"

"Just admiring your cute butt," I giggled, getting up to kiss him.

His cheeks turned rosy; a sight I always love to see. He took me in his arms and held me for a minute. I didn't see him smirk as his hands slowly reached lower and smacked my bottom. "I think this ass is much cuter when it's bright red and over my knee."

Now it's my turn to blush and his smirk to grow wider.

"Looks I'm getting better at this whole dirty-talking thing," he chuckled before pushing me down and attacking my lips with his.

After pulling away from Alfred, I went inside with the bag. I went into the bedroom to see my sister but was stopped at the door. Toris and Natalya were kissing. And I mean full force making out like Alfred and I were just doing outside.

I decided to just act like I didn't know and made some noise as if I just came in. That worked as Toris came out to see what the sounds were.

"Oh! Ivan, you're home. How was class?"

"Great. How's Natalya? She awake yet?"

"She has been awake for a while. Probably getting hungry though," he yawned, putting the cheesecake bag in the fridge.

"I got the hotdogs she asked for this morning. Odd thing for her to ask for," I sighed as she came out of bedroom and hugged me. "You're worrying me, baby."

"I know…"


	26. Only An Apron

I decided to make lunch for Ivan instead of taking him out. Besides I made reservations for a fancy dinner before he went home next week. But what could I make him? Something we learnt in class? Something new? I had cookbooks open everywhere, trying to decide what I should do. After pages and pages of flipping, I finally decided on Mac n' cheese but I would have to go to the store.

It didn't stop snowing yesterday so everything was covered in a thick layer of white powder. And it was definitely cold out so I dressed in several layers under my leather jacket. It didn't really look too hot but Ivan wouldn't see me until later.

I drove through the streets to the store but it took longer than usual. The wind was too cold to walk but traffic was backed up with the snow. _And there wasn't really even that much. Not like a blizzard or anything… _

My phone went off as soon as I started pushing the cart down an aisle. "Hello?"

"Ah, Alfred," Ivan's cheerful voice sang through the phone. "What time did you want to meet for lunch?"

I bit my lip as I paused to think about an answer to that. Since I still had to shop and cook so I hadn't the slightest clue when to tell him. "Um…not sure. Haven't decided much yet," I settled on, grabbing the macaroni noodles from the shelf.

"Just call me when you're ready," he sighed, sounding a little disappointed. "That way I know when to leave."

"Yeah sure. I'll get on it. See you soon."

"Bye," was all he said before he hung up.

I think he is starting to get impatient and it's a little after noon so I need to get cooking. Checking the recipe that I typed on my phone, I calculated it would take a little less than an hour. With shopping, getting home and cook time, I should tell Ivan to come over in an hour or so.

I dialled his number and noticed that I could hear _'American Woman' _as a ring-tone from across the store. "Hm…odd," I shrugged at the mere coincidence.

"Hello, Alfred," Ivan's voice came through the phone again.

"Come over in roughly an hour. I should have lunch by then but the roads are bad."

"I saw that. Okay, see you soon."

Oddly enough, I couldn't hear the song anymore after he picked up and after he hung up. "Definitely strange."

Continuing my shopping, I got the breadcrumbs, bacon, cheeses and cream stock. Now I just needed to go the produce section and be on my way. When I got there, I noticed a very familiar tall man with his back turned to me as he looked at the fresh herbs. There was also a much shorter man with long brown locks next to him and their cart. Confirming my sudden suspicion, I dialled Ivan's number again. And sure enough '_American woman' _started playing from the tall man's pocket.

"Really dude? That's the song that plays whenever I call you," I teased him, waiting for him to turn and see me.

He spun around, looking quite surprised to see me here. "Oh Alfred! Blame this missy over here. She thought it was hilarious."

He moved towards the cart and patted his sister's head whom was sitting in the cart, wrapped in coats and blankets. She smiled angelically at her brother only to give me a mischievous smirk afterwards.

"Why is she in cart?" I asked him, moving away from whatever that smirk was for.

"It's easier than carrying her and we didn't want her home by herself," Toris answered, making sure she was still warm.

"I see. Well I was going to surprise you with lunch," I sighed, turning to Ivan.

He smiled very sweetly and stepped closer to give me a kiss on the forehead. "You still can. I'll meet you at your house."

"I can't let you walk back to your hotel. Natalya shouldn't be out in this weather," I sighed again, more in concern. "I'll drive them back. And you'll just have to wait until I finish cooking."

He arched a brow like he was going to say something but didn't. "Alright. I think we're pretty much done when you are."

"I have some stuff right here. Then I'm good."

I went off to get the remaining ingredients and returned to them within a few moments. Until we got into the car, it was pretty much quiet. Toris took Natalya into the back with him, keeping her wrapped up and warm. She looked nearly buried under the pile of coats.

"So do I get to know what's for lunch or is it a surprise?" Ivan asked me as we started driving.

"Surprise," I told him, hoping to keep at least something from my plan.

"Alright," he yawned and looked out the window.

No one said much of anything for a few minutes so it was quite quiet. But soon we started hearing this odd sound, almost like heavy breathing. Toris lifted the coats to look at Natalya and started quietly laughing. The sound was her quiet snoring as she was sound asleep. We all laughed but not much else was said for the rest of the drive. I helped them with their bags since Toris had the sleeping Natalya in his arms. After that, Ivan and I drove over to my house.

"You wait here," I demanded, pointing to the couch. "Lunch will be ready soon."

"Yes, dear," he teased and turned on the TV.

I just rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to start; putting on a pink apron Arthur had left behind. "Okay, what's first? Boil pasta according to directions on the package. Not too hard." I followed that step, moving on to the next step while the pasta is boiling. "Sauté bacon. That's easy."

The smell of bacon cooking filled the room and made my mouth water a little bit. _I love bacon. A lot._

"Smells delicious, Alfred," Ivan called out from the living room, giving me a bit of pride. I thanked him and went on so I wouldn't keep him waiting too long.

"Add onions and mushrooms, cook for five minute, add garlic and cook for another minute," I read aloud again as I started to add the onions and mushrooms. "So far this is easy. Just like we do in class."

"Now what? Lower heat, add the cream stock and simmer; gradually add cheddar cheese until blended smooth into a sauce," I read that over a few time, slightly confused. "Do I blend it? Or does it shimmer? Well cheese melts…let's try just cooking it down."

Low and behold, it cooked down to a creamy sauce. I sighed in relief, looking down at the pot. Inside I had been worried I messed up but this actually tasted good.

By now, the noodles are ready and stirred in with the sauce. "Transfer into a Dutch oven? What's that?" I scratched my head, not sure if I had one. "Maybe Ivan will know."

Clad in my pink apron, I came out to the living room to where Ivan sat. "Silly question, what's a Dutch oven?"

Ivan looked me over and had an interesting expression on his face.

"Dude, what?"

"Nothing," Ivan muttered, blushing a bit. "I like the apron…"

"Shut up and answer the question," I snapped, feeling embarrassed now.

"It's a deep pot; like a casserole dish. It's good for cooking baked dishes in the oven," he answered coolly, clearly thinking about something else.

Oh! I seen Arthur use those in his "casserole attempts." And I do have one.

"Thanks. Lunch won't be lunch longer."

With that I went back into the kitchen, feeling Ivan's gaze following my ass. _Wonder what that's about…_

"Last few steps. Transfer to Dutch oven, add breadcrumbs and more cheese. Bake for two minutes and it's ready to serve."

Easy enough. While that was in the oven, I set the table and called Ivan in. He came in and quickly pecked my lips before sitting down. "It smells amazing."

"Hope it tastes good too," I sighed as I served him a plateful, then my own.

"I'm sure it's fine," he smiled and took a forkful. I felt nervous since I wanted to impress him and watched him eat his first bite. "It's delicious."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief and started to eat my own. And he was right; I was worrying for nothing. It was really good. Now I can hopefully impress my family at thanksgiving.

"If you cook this good everyday, you'd make a good wife," he teased me again, smirking.

"Shut up, dude!"

I reached over and punched him in the arm but he just laughed at my red cheeks. After that, I refused to speak to him for the remainder of the meal.

Once the meal was over, I decided to give up the silent treatment and get some make-up kisses. Or sex. Same thing.

"Go into the living room. I'll worry about the dishes later," I commanded as I started clearing the table.

He obeyed and went back to the couch. Time for a little payback for that wife comment. He said he like the apron and that's what he's going to get. And only that. Stripping down, I went out to see his blushing face as he looked me over. _Now all I have to wonder is if he's going to leave the apron on…._


	27. Poor Baby

After a few good hours of love making, Alfred and I were cuddling on the couch; discussing what we should do for the evening. We thought about going out to dinner with my sister and Toris but weren't sure what Natalya could eat.

"We could go to the _Cheesecake Factory_. They have a large menu for her to choose from," Alfred added in after a few minutes of not getting anywhere.

"That's a good idea," I agreed, lowering my head to place a kiss his lips.

My face was about an centimetre away from his lips when his cell rang in his pocket.

"Sorry, dude. The boss man," he sighed, sounding annoyed that we were interrupted. "Really? Oh alright fine," he groaned after a minute of listening to his boss. He hung up, pouting a little bit. " I got to go to work tonight. Maybe later?"

"I guess so," I sighed bitterly, pulling Alfred into an long embrace. "Can I get a ride to the hotel?"

"Sure, dude."

* * *

A couple more kisses later and we were driving back to my hotel. We didn't say much aside from still thinking about dinner. My phone rang halfway there and I immediately knew it was Toris.

"Uh oh…,"I muttered before answering. "Hello?"

"Ivan. Natalya isn't feeling well again. She's so attached to me, I can't move away from her without her getting upset," Toris immediately started informing of the situation, sounding panicked. "Her stomach hurts. She says her face and chest are hurting. I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down. I'll see if Alfred will take me to the drug store and I'll pick up some stuff for her. Then we'll be on our way and I'll take Natalya so you can take a break."

"Alright, thanks."

He hung up after that and I turned to look at Alfred.

"Sure. I can take you to the drug store on the way," he chuckled a little before sighing in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Natalya isn't feeling well," I groaned, looking out the window. "I don't think I've ever heard Toris sound so tired and frustrated."

"Poor girl," he muttered, turning into the drug store parking lot. "I'll try and help when I'm done with work."

"Thanks."

Alfred held my hand as we went inside the store and to the medicine aisle. He watched me as I picked up some more medicine, ginger ale, a vapour rub and some lotion to soothe whatever was bothering her with her face. I was beginning to worry she was having an allergic reaction to something. At least we are going home soon so I can take her to the doctor. I hate seeing her feeling so poorly.

Alfred was really started to run late so we hurried out and to my hotel. A quick kiss and we parted with hopes to see each other again tonight. I rushed up with the bag to see how little sister is doing.

The room was quiet and I couldn't see either Natalya or Toris. They weren't on the couch or in the bedroom. _Maybe he took her out for a walk or something…no…Toris wouldn't take her out in the snow when she's like this…_

After a few moments of nervous pacing, I noticed the bathroom door was half open with light spilling through the crack. I peaked inside with a sigh of relief when I saw Toris. He was sitting on the counter, wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh hello," Toris yawned as he looked up to see me coming into the bathroom.

"Hey. You look tired," I mentioned, noting the heavy bags under his eyes.

"She can be a handful sometimes," he tried to sigh but yawned instead. "I was hoping a hot shower would relax her and I could put her to bed early."

"Handful? That's an understatement," I grinned and he smiled back at me. _He had such a sweet smile which I never really noticed before…_

"I'll take her for the night so you can have a break," I stated after a long a pause. "Any idea what'll you do?"

He stopped and thought for moment. "Probably get a good coffee, a snack and do a little shopping. I promised Raivis I would bring him back a souvenir. Though I'm not sure what to get him."

Now it was my turn to stop and think about my cute little Latvia. "Perhaps a little souvenir snow globe. Cute and little like him."

He nodded in agreement before reaching for his comb on the counter. "That's actually a good idea," he laughed a little, combing his messy hair. Usually he's always looking tidy but today he looked very dishevelled. Come to think of it, this is the first time on this whole trip that I've seen him in sweats. "Oh! How was your date with Alfred? What did you guys do for lunch?"

"Really good actually. He made me a really delicious Mac 'N' cheese," I sighed dreamily, more in memory of the apron instead of the food.

"Did you learn it in class?"

"No actually. He made it on his own."

"Must be great for you then," he chuckled, looking at me with knowing eyes.

A few moments later, Natalya turned the water off. I grabbed the towel from the rack and held it out to wrap her up. She stepped out and into the towel; letting me cover her up.

"Hello there, baby. Let's get you all warm and cozy," I cooed as I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She was quiet and acting like a toddler; having their parent dressed them after a bath.

"Can you make me a tea please?" she asked me, once dressed in her nightgown and my sweater.

"Of course. Come here," I picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

While I was making her tea, Toris was getting dressed and washed up. He came in and kissed Natalya's cheek goodbye. She whined and reached for a hug which he gladly gave her. He pulled away and told her to feel better. From the kitchen area, I couldn't fully see Natalya's face but she must have broken his heart with her upset expression. He sat back down and started taking off his coat.

"Oh! I can't leave you!" He cried out in the same way I did when she did something really cute.

"You go. I can handle her," I insisted, handing Natalya her tea.

"But…"

"No buts! You need a break!" I cut him off and gave him a stern frown. He backed off a bit and looked fearful. _Whoops… Maybe a little too stern…_

He sighed and stood after giving Natalya a kiss on her other cheek. "Get some rest, Natalya"

He went out after that and I realized what he meant about her being _attached. _Only she wasn't really attached to me like normal. Ever since Toris left, she buried herself in my chest and made little whining noises; like a sick toddler who couldn't say what was wrong. She would keep looking at the door like she was expecting him to walk through; only to be disappointed when he wasn't there. This went on for a good hour and nothing much happened. All we did was cuddle and watch TV but not really caring about it.

My phone starting playing a cheery love song that plays whenever Alfred calls me. I changed it after the Alfred commented on it at the grocery store. Shifting, I tried to get up to get it and Natalya yanked me back.

"I'm just getting my phone. Then I'll be right back," I muttered, trying to put her down. Luckily she pulled away for the moment it took me to grab my phone; immediately burying back in my arms afterwards. "Poor girl," I cooed before answering the phone. "Hello, Alfred. How was work?"

"Horrible. I missed you. Still want to go out to dinner?"

My heart lifted a little when he said he missed me. I liked feeling needed.

"I don' think so. Natalya is really clingy," I sighed sadly, disappointed that we couldn't go.

"Can I help somehow? I am the hero after all!"

"Could you bring some decent coffee?" I asked him politely as I looked down at Natalya.

"Can do. Should I bring dinner too?"

I paused to think about it but I really didn't care what I ate at this point. "Yeah. Just get some soup for her and bring whatever you want for the rest of us."

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

After he hung up, I grabbed my laptop from the floor so we could look at the few pictures we managed to take on the trip. I really didn't know what else to do with Natalya at moment. Luckily, I noticed that I had a webcam request pending from a few minutes ago.

"Big sister? But it's really late for her," I muttered and accepted, thinking that maybe she could make Natalya feel better.

My sister appeared on the screen, looking tired but happy to see us. "Hi, sestra. Isn't late for you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see you so much," she giggled, holding her arms out for a hug even though it was through the screen. I used my free arm to return the hug but Natalya whined, shifting to see the screen. "My baby! She looks so sick! You have to come home now!"

"We'll be home soon," I sighed, cradling her closer to me. "Only a few more days. I'm going to try and see if I can switch to an earlier flight but I'm worried she'll be too sick to get on the plane."

"Don't you worry, Nata. I'll make you a big bowl of borscht when you get home," she cooed to her before blowing a kiss.

"I miss you, big sister," Natalya rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her tears.

"I miss you too, baby girl. We'll have lots of fun when you get back! So don't cry," she comforted her, reaching out to the screen. Even on the other end of the world we could feel the warm of your big sister's touch.

"Sestra, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course. Anything for my baby brother."

"Could you sing that lullaby for her? I can't get her to sleep."

She smiled that cheery smile of hers and sang an old Ukrainian lullaby that she sang to us many years ago. I almost fell asleep to the familiar song I missed hearing but needed to stay awake for Alfred. Natalya easily fell asleep and started snoring softly.

"Thank you, sestra," I whispered quietly, so not to wake her.

She nodded and paused before asking about how my cooking lessons were going, what we made and other stuff we did in New York.

After a while of chatting, I decided to ask her something I had been thinking about for a while. "Hey sestra... I've been thinking…even though we don't spend much time together…we should do something for Natalya. I think she needs it."

"Perhaps I can go stay at your house and take care of her. Or you both come here. We can make lots of yummy food together now," she laughed, so happy that I asked to spend time with her. I know she missed me as much as I miss her. "Oh! Eduard and I were thinking maybe we should throw a little welcome back party."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe once she feels a little better, we can," I sighed, kissing Natalya's forehead. "I think she'll like that."

"Well, I'm going to go have a little nap. Let's talk again before you leave."

"Sleep well, big sister. I love you," I told her, smiling.

Her eyes lit up when she heard that and she blew me a kiss. "I love you too, baby brother. Good night."

She waved and went off to bed. I sighed happily, looking down at my snoring little sister. These time I got to chat with my big sister always brightened my day; truly missing her.

Natalya stayed asleep as I moved her onto the couch. While I was waiting for Alfred, I called the airport and asked if an earlier flight was possible. All they could offer was Thursday night instead Friday afternoon but promised to call if anything became available.

A knock on the door came a few minutes later and I ran to answer it. Alfred stood there with a bag and a tray of drinks. He followed me in, setting the stuff down.

He grabbed me closed and slammed his lips on mine. I let him take control for a change and his hands reached lower.

"Not here," I whispered, pulling him into the bathroom so not to wake up Natalya.

He returned to my lips but his hands spent more time elsewhere before sliding down into my pants. Even though we really hadn't the time or place, he continued playing with my body and lips.

But I knew it couldn't last as I heard my sister calling out for me. "Braht? Where are you?"

I exited the bathroom and Alfred jumped into the shower to calm himself down.

"Right here," I called out since she was looking in the bedroom.

She ran back to me, flinging her arms around me. "Mine…"

"Come here, sweetheart," I sighed, carrying her to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts," she whined, rubbing where it was sore.

"I got something to help with that," I told her and she looked a little relived.

"Okay."

Once Alfred came out of the bathroom, I went in to grab the bag of drugstore stuff and brought it out to her. I aided her out of my sweater and unbuttoned the top buttons on her nightgown to expose her chest. Normally, it would have been fine to go lower but I didn't think she would want Alfred seeing her breasts. Putting on the vapour rub on her chest, I started rubbing her it gently on her soft skin.

"That feel better?" I asked her, smiling down at her sweetly.

"Yeah," she yawned, closing her eyes. It soothed her for a good while before getting cold and waiting to snuggle.

I got wedged between her and Alfred as we just watched some movie. Alfred talked about it a lot but I wasn't really listening. Mostly, I was just concerned about my sister who kept telling me something new hurts. It bothered me a lot; not knowing what was wrong with her. As a big brother, it drives me nuts not knowing what to do to take her pain away.

After a while, she started to get upset and complaining the pain was getting worse. I gave her some flu medicine and it knocked her right out. That worried me even more but I decided to spend my night with Alfred and just let her sleep…


	28. Ferris Wheel

"Hmm…good morning, darling," Ivan whispered sweetly into my ear before he kissed along my jaw line. I kind of liked it when he called me that. It made me feel like I was special to just him. _And only me…. _

My stomach growled before I had a chance to answer. He chuckled and scooped me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck even though we were only going to the couch. His lips never left mine on the disappointingly short walk. He set me down on the couch and went towards the fridge where Toris was standing.

"Any ideas on breakfast?"

"Well we need to eat up what's left," Toris yawned, having woken up just before us. "We've got frozen waffles and sausages. I can try and make something with that."

"That doesn't sound very good," Ivan groaned, peering into the fridge. "Wish we had more than a microwave."

"I'll see what I can do."

We wound up eating the sausages with cheese on some bread and a bag of chips shared between us. Not the most gourmet meal but not horrible. I think we'll be eating out later.

After we had cleaned up the mess, Natalya came out of the bedroom. She looked a lot less green and had more colour in her cheeks. Her eyes didn't look as heavy as they had been yesterday. She immediately jumped on her brother's lap and smiled up at him.

"Good morning, braht," she sang out, even having a little more of her voice than yesterday.

"It's noon, silly girl," he chuckled before placing a little kiss on her lips. _That better have been a brotherly kiss or he's getting a smack upside the head…_

"You look a bit better today. Perhaps some medicine and a good night's rest was all you needed," he continued, feeling her forehead. "But you still have quite a fever."

"I feel a little better," she yawned, cuddling close to her brother. "Should we do anything today?"

I looked out the window to see the sun shining and all the snow had melted. A great day for November in New York.

"What about an amusement park? I was going to offer to take you all but the weather has been such crap," I spoke up, looking at Ivan with a sweetly smile. Secretly, I was planning on pretending to be scared so he would hold me close. _Great plan_.

"The sun is shining today," Toris noted, turning to Natalya. "Would you like to go, Natty?"

She seemed apprehensive but agreed after looking at her smiling brother. "Okay."

"We should go soon then," Ivan chuckled sweetly, brushing his sister's hair back. "Let's get you dressed."

He carried her into the bedroom and they both came out dressed within a few moments. Ivan looked quite handsome in his black sweater and jeans while Natalya wore her usual navy dress and a few sweaters_. Seems like big brother wasn't taking any chances today…_

After Toris and I were dressed, we headed off to the amusement park. It seems a lot people had the same idea and were a decent sized crowd waiting at the gate. Not too bad; just enough for a peaceful day out.

Natalya had given up Ivan's hand so she could rest her head on Toris' shoulder while we waited in line. I took the opportunity to hold his hand and squeezed it gently. He laughed before placing a little kiss on my forehead.

"Always so cute," he whispered against my skin.

_Damn! How does he make me blush like this? _Luckily, the others didn't notice it.

Finally we got past the gate and started walking around the park. The first ride we reached was a large Farris Wheel.

"Can we go on this one?' Natalya asked as she pointed towards it. "It would give a good view of the park."

"If you want to go on this one, then we'll go on this one," both Ivan and Toris spoke at the same time. After a silent moment of staring at the each other, they burst out laughing.

I joined in and Natalya pouted adorably to win back the attention on her. _Geez…I could take lessons from her….she knew how to suck Ivan in…_

Ivan and I took the seat behind Natalya and Toris so we could see whatever they were doing but not what we were. I think Natalya was using the time to snooze since she rested her head on Toris' shoulder again_. Her head is always on his shoulder….he should ask her out already…_

Turning my focus back to Ivan, I rested our hands together on the seat. "This'll will be fun. We should ride the roller coaster!"

"Sounds amazing," he sighed, shifting so he rested against my body. "I've always wanted to ride a roller coaster…"

"Why haven't you?"

"Well my neither of my sisters are into the big scary rides," he yawned, closing his eyes. "I doubt I would never be able to convince the Baltics…"

I stroked his hair absentmindedly, smiling down at him. "Why didn't you just go?"

"Going to the amusement park alone? If I was going to go, I would rather do it with someone special like my sisters," he sighed, almost sadly but it sounded more peaceful. "Even if we just ride the little rides, eat some sweets and sightsee; still a perfect day."

Here I stopped and thought about what he was telling me. If I wanted to go somewhere, I could ask Mathias or Gilbert, sometimes even Kiku. But I never really did much with Francis or Arthur. Even not a lot with Matty.

But here was Ivan, sacrificing what he wanted to do to be with his family. He talks about his sisters like they're the whole world. Even if he had been running away from one of them for so long. _Perhaps I needed to do the same for my family…._

"So you do things with your sisters a lot?" I asked him, getting more curious on the subject.

"Not as much as we used to. I hardly ever see my big sestra any more," he mumbled quietly, rubbing his eyes. "We only do things for Natalya's sake. She's a baby at heart."

I never really saw Ivan cry except for the bar and his worries for his sick sister. And I didn't like the sight at all. _Maybe back then I would have but that's not heroic. _

"Come on. Don't cry," I cooed into his ear, pulling him into a tight embrace. "The hero is here. The hero is here."

A few quite whimpers later and Ivan's tears dried. Now we were at the top; the seat sitting still for those few moments. But nothing changed too much. Ivan still was clinging to me but now he was looking into my eyes.

"You know, I used to think you were just a bumbling idiot. But now, you're more than that. A true hero."

With that, he pressed his lips on mine and urged me to part my lips. Our gentle kisses were on display for the whole park to see but I didn't care. My love was being showed all around; now I just need him to return it.

As if reading my mind, he pulled away for just a single moment. "I love you," he whispered into my ear but taking my lips again.

"I love you too," was murmured against his lips.

* * *

"Braht looks so happy," Natalya sighed happily, seeing it all now that they were behind them. "I'm glad he's found love."

"Now let's find yours," Toris growled impatiently, pulling her back down for some kisses of their own.


	29. Ferris Wheel Pt2

The ride soon ended and now we met at the bottom to decide what to do next. Right now all I wanted was a coffee; feeling sleepy. We didn't have much for coffee before leaving the hotel.

"I'm going to get a coffee," I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

"Why don't you and Toris get a coffee and we'll meet you there?"

Natalya looked up at her brother, confused with his suggestion. "Where are we going?"

"I thought you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel," he stated, looking down at her.

"But you already rode it!"

"I know the Ferris wheel is one of your favourites," he sighed, hugging her lightly. "Don't you want to ride it with me.?"

She nodded, making the embrace tighter. "Of course I do."

"We'll meet you by the stand then," he told us, waving off as he took his sister back to the line.

So Toris and I went to one of the stands, ordered to coffees and snack; sitting at a nearly by table. The umbrella gave us from shade from the sun but I could still feel its warm rays on my back.

For a few minutes it was quiet; awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other. _Hey… this is dumb….he's an old friend of mine…_

"Did you have a nice break last night?"

He looked up from his coffee, slightly startled. I don't think he was expecting me to say much. "Yeah, I did."

"What did you do?"

"Mostly sightseeing and a little shopping," he yawned before pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "Got a little snow globe for Raivis."

"I see," I paused before asking him something that I had been wondering for a few days. "Don't you get tired of looking after her?"

"No."

His answer was immediate and almost startled me. He wasn't the type to answer without hesitation. Then I remembered he liked her and looking after her meant spending time without her threatening to stab him.

"Oh yeah, you like her," I stated coolly, shrugging it off.

"Even so, I like taking care of people. It keeps me busy and her smile is worth it," he nearly spat at me, getting annoyed. "If you have ever seen it, you'd understand why."

"I suppose. You should really hurry up and ask her out," I chuckled, teasing him. "How long has this crush been going on?"

"And what do you think she would say if I asked her?"

"Well I've occupied her brother and she seems to like your shoulder so maybe she'd say yes," I laughed, still thinking she would come after me at some point. "Do you think she's happy about that?"

"Natalya is people pleaser," Toris laughed with me as he drank his coffee. "Sure she'll threaten to stab you if you piss her off but she is very loving. All she wants is to see her family happy." He paused for a minute before laughing a little harder. "Don't let your guard down though. She's never been rational when it comes to Ivan."

"Guess she's pretty cute when she isn't trying to kill you," I teased him again, watching him closely.

"She's cute," he paused, looking towards the Ferris wheel in the distance. "Even then…"

* * *

We reached the front of the line and got out seat on the wheel. My sister immediately scooped herself under my arm so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

"You still look sleepy," I noted, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Toris said I had a little nap on his shoulder," she yawned, closing her eyes. "Guess I haven't woken up yet. Can we get some breakfast soon? I didn't eat yet."

"It's the afternoon but we'll get you a snack. Have whatever you like," I chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Tell me and braht will get it for you."

"Maybe a corn dog."

Another odd thing for her to ask for but I decided against asking about it. "You got it."

As the ride started, she took a few minutes to rest before waking up a bit more. She looked around the park before she smiled up at me. "This park looks so nice."

"Indeed it does. Are you having fun, dear sister?"

She nodded, hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us."

"I have been worried about you though," he told her truthfully as gently rubbed her back. "It's been a little while since you felt so poorly."

"Like a few months?," she laughed a little before looking a little sad and clung to me like she usually did. "I'm sorry it happened on our trip though."

"Don't fret about that now," I cooed to her, cradling her close. "I'm still having fun. Whether I'm looking after you in the hotel or going is a nice break from work. I miss spending time with you and sestra."

"I'm glad. Is Alfie taking good care of you?"

I paused; worried what she meant by that. She could intend to hurt him or she could be happy with Toris. Who knows? She's impossible to predict.

"Good."

That was all she would say for the rest of the ride. I was hoping she would tell me about her and Toris now that we were alone but she didn't. Forcing the issue, I wouldn't do. There must be a reason she didn't tell me and I knew she would tell me when she was ready. She's struggled with lying to me anyway. I was tempted to ask her but I noticed her softly snoring on my shoulder.

"Guess someone's ready for to go back to bed…"


	30. Golf, Rides and Kisses

Ivan brought a sleepy-looking Natalya to our table and sat her down. "This missy is still tired. I'm going to go grab her a snack."

He left without another a word and went to the same food stand we did. Toris gave Natalya his coffee and she took a sip without paying any attention. And her face afterwards was priceless as she spit it out on the table.

"Ugh…I don't like coffee…and this is the worst coffee ever!" She pushed the cup back towards him, growling. "And you know that!"

"It seems to have woke you up a bit," he chuckled, smirking mischievously at her. That's not a look I have ever seen on him before…

"Jerk!" She got up and tried to smack him but he dodged it like he knew exactly what she going to do.

That moment Ivan came back with a drink and some food for her. One look at the two of them and he started laughing. "What did you do?"

"Big meanie made me drink his awful coffee," Natalya whined loudly as she hugged her big brother like a child in a fight with another.

"Never thought I would hear someone refer to Toris as _big meanie_," he chuckled, sitting down with Natalya on his lap. "Such a baby. Here. Eat."

Natalya pouted as she ate the corn dog he gave her. He also brought over some mini doughnuts for the rest of us.

"I love doughnuts," I spoke with my mouth full, getting crumbs everywhere.

"Alfred really? Here," Ivan sighed as he threw a napkin at me. "Some manners please. I don't want to kiss you with a mouth full of chewed up food."

My cheeks turned that bright rosy shade as I wiped my mouth with the napkin. But I couldn't let him win so easily. "Funny. I don't mind when your mouth is full," I taunted back, smirking when his cheeks matched mine.

"We'll see about that."

That was all he said after that and once Natalya had been hyped up on sugar, we were off again. I tried to get them to go on the high drop with me but neither Toris or Natalya would go. Ivan agreed to go but even he looked apprehensive about it.

"Wow," he breathed, looking up at the ride as we waited in line; though we were nearly at the front.

"Oh! Is the biggest nation in the world scared of a little bitty ride?"

He growled at my taunting and pushed through to get to one of the seats. I sat next to him and he pulled my head toward him, placing his lips on my ear.

"Oh you know I'm the biggest nation in the world," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. "Don't worry. I won't be going easy on you later."

Now I couldn't focus on the ride with mind whirling around what he meant by that. As the ride climbed higher, all I could see were the mental images of whatever my punishment might be. He held my hand as is it dropped, laughing away. After his worrying, he enjoyed the ride but my mind was elsewhere.

"Hold on. I want to text my sister and see where they are," he chuckled, going over to a nearby bench. He sent the message and we started walking again, enjoying a few little kisses here and there.

His phone went off in some Russian song that I didn't know. He opened the phone and started laughing at the text; presumably a reply from his sister.

"What's so funny?"

"Apparently Toris wanted to play mini golf while we were up there. Natalya said please hurry. Apparently she's bored out of her mind," he chuckled, looking at a map to get directions.

Once we found the area for mini golf, we met up with Natalya. She wasn't playing, just watching the game. No wonder she was bored. We joined her on the bench and watched the last whole. Toris finished and found us on the bench, grinning.

"Did you win?" Natalya asked him, getting up to stretch.

"Yes I did. Do I get a trophy?"

She leaned forward like she was going to kiss his cheek but pulled away, laughing. "Nope."

He sighed and frowned, giving up on that. "What should we do now?"

"There's the spider ride. Can't remember the full name," I answered after thinking about it.

"Spider? How's that work?"

"You get on these seats and they spin around in circles on different angles."

"Sounds weird," Natalya sighed, not sure about it.

"Let's give it a try," Ivan chuckled, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her up.

"Okay…"

I lead them over to it and we waited in line. Now I saw what I meant about his sisters not being into rides; Natalya still seemed nervous about the ride. Ivan and Toris were trying to coax her into it but she didn't seem to like the idea.

Nonetheless we got her on the ride. The car seated four so I could sit with Ivan and Natalya could sit between him and Toris. It took some assuring but she soon relaxed and waited for the ride to begin.

"So do I need to hold your hand for this one?" Ivan asked as he turned to me.

"Why would I be scared? I want these instead," I demanded, tracing his lips with my finger.

He complied with my wish, easily kissing me even though the ride started. I could see Natalya's disappointment out of the corner of my eye. She turned away, looking at Toris who took her hand, thinking she was still nervous. She watched the park as the ride got faster before closing her eyes to avoid getting dizzy.

The ride continued moving and spinning on the different angles. Ivan kept my hand as occasionally kissed me despite how fast the ride was going. _I think I like this ride…_


	31. A Perfect Day

"Toris, come to the bathroom with me," Natalya whined after stepping off the ride.

Alfred and I looked at her strangely. That was an odd thing to ask a man to do. But Toris had more concern than confusion; feeling her forehead.

"What? Are you sick?"

"No. I just don't want to get lost," she mumbled as she shook her head.

"Oh alright, let's go," he sighed, looking back at us. "We'll come find you."

They left after that and Alfred took my hand again. "What should we do now?"

"I'm not sure," I sighed, pulling him to table by a food stand. "I don't want to go too far."

"How about we share some cotton candy while we wait?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

So Alfred bought a bag and two sodas, sharing them with me. I don't really care for cotton candy but I had a few pieces here and there; having sweet and sticky kisses with Alfred.

"Ugh, I can't eat any more," Alfred groaned, pushing the half empty bag away. "Too much sugar."

I checked my phone, looking at the clock. "It's been a half hour since they left. Where are they?"

"Perhaps they got lost?" Alfred suggested though he did raise a brow.

"What if Natalya is sick?" I worried, looking around to try and see them.

"I'm sure she's fine," Alfred tried to assure me but it didn't help at all.

Just then my sister walked up to the table, leaning on Toris' shoulder. With the breeze blowing her dress up a bit, I could see her knee wrapped in a bandage and her eyes were a little red.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Someone pushed her and she fell. Apparently there was a piece of glass and it cut open her knee," Toris explained. "She's fine though. It's just a surface cut."

"It must have hurt since she cried," I cooed, taking her into my arms.

"I think she's just tired and not feeling well, is all," he stated, wiping Natalya's eyes with a handkerchief.

"Let's go play some games. That way you can rest your knee."

* * *

We went over to the game section and were immediately attracted to the water shooting games. We are nations after all…

The game was easy; shoot water into the center target until the bell rings. First one to ring the bell wins. Rather lame but we all went against each other.

Concentrating on the center target, I easily shot enough water to ring the bell. Ivan was right behind me, followed by Toris then Natalya.

They gave me a giant stuffed unicorn as first prize. "I think Arthur would love this."

Ivan chuckled in agreement before looking at his sister. She stood her, somewhat frozen muttering _"how could I lose to Toris?"_

He started to laugh more as he watched his little sister so puzzled about losing. Toris was being quite smug about it; also something I have never seen on him. He laughed and teased her, pulling her close to him.

Eventually, Natalya gave up on that with saying "knives are more my thing."

Poor Natalya was subject of tease for the next few games which she didn't take part in. One of which was this game where you to have to climb this sideways rope ladder to the top without falling. Easy enough for nations like us. Ivan beat Toris and I at that but I think its not fair because he's so tall. Natalya tried to turn me into the joke of being sore loser but nope; she was still the one being teased.

The next game was like a carnival version of skeet. You are given little toy guns with discs and you need to aim properly to break the moving targets. I thought Natalya would try this game but she was still being sour about the guns. Oh well, I would win anyway.

To my surprise, I came in dead last. Either aiming was harder than I anticipated or I was too cocky. But I'm going with the first one.

I thought Ivan had one but in fact, Toris had beat us both by quite a few points. How the hell did he do that? I barely even saw him play.

He won a giant teddy bear which he gave to Natalya. I shot him a look; thinking just ask her out already. But it was then obvious that Natalya liked stuffed animals when Ivan gave her his and she cradled them close.

After several more games, Natalya looked like a pack-mule, buried under a pile of stuffed animals. Two more games and I would run them to the car for her.

The next game was a carnival classic, knock all the bottles down with a ball. Truthfully I hated this game. Sure, I had the strength to throw the ball but I could never hit the right point to knock them all over. We all tried several times before giving up. Ivan gave his last ball to Natalya who threw it without even trying, knocking the bottles over and winning another prize.

The last game was definitely more her skill and she was the only one who wanted to play it. But Ivan being the good being brother he was, played it with her. He didn't trust her with darts but she easily shot them into the center of the star. The employee in charge of the game looked at her in amazement, having not seen anyone win this game so easily.

So with that last toy, I brought them to the car and found the others sitting by the roller coaster ride.

"We riding this? Oh yeah, Ivan, you wanted to ride the roller coaster," I recalled, not that I forgot that moment on the Ferris wheel.

"Sounds great to me," he yawned, getting up to stretch.

The others followed us to the line but I wasn't sure if they were riding.

"You guys coming too?"

Natalya meekly nodded, looking up that the coaster. "Of course," she mumbled, sounding very unsure.

Ivan turned to her, moving her head so he could look into her eyes. "Natalya. I know you don't like roller coasters. You don't have to ride with me if you don't want to."

"How about next time on a smaller, less fast one?"

She looked up at him very sweetly; obvious she wanted to do whatever made her big brother happy.

"Deal," he spoke before giving her a little kiss. "We'll meet you after."

She nodded and left with Toris, going off to do their own thing.

Ivan held my hand the whole way to the front of the line. I wasn't sure if he was nervous or just wanted to hold my hand. Could have been both but I couldn't figure out his expression. I tried to be as comforting as I could, twining our fingers together. He cracked a little smile as we were strapped into the seats.

"Thanks for a great day," he whispered sweetly, leaning forward to give me a kiss just before the ride started. His one hand held mine and our other held onto the bar; almost laughing along as the ride speed up. Even though the screams of the other occupants, all I could focus on was the sound of his laughter. And that made it all the better of a ride.

A good snuggle, sweets, games, the roller coaster and sweet kisses on the Ferris wheel; an amazing day I would say.

* * *

"What do you want to do while they're riding the roller coaster?"

I asked Natalya, even though I was hoping to pull her off somewhere to make out. But one look at her face told me I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Ferris wheel," she mumbled, holding onto my hand tightly.

"Again?"

She nodded, yawning a little.

"Getting tired? Okay, we'll go snuggle up there," I sighed, giving in. I should be able to sneak in a few kisses.

We went back to the Ferris wheel and were on fairly quickly. I didn't really notice until getting on how late it was. It was getting dark and the park lights had come on. The sights were beautiful but if I know Natalya, she would say it was prettier when it's much darker out.

Her head immediately plopped on my shoulder and shifted my arm so I was holding her close to me. She let me place a kiss on her lips but didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Later. I promise," she yawned, quickly falling asleep on my shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered, covering her with my coat so she wouldn't get cold.

Without much to do, I began to sing quietly to her. She formed a smile in her sleep and snuggled so she was as close to me as possible. From here, I could see that Ivan and Alfred were in line to ride again so I told the operator to get let us go for another round, letting her rest.

"Thank you, Alfred," Ivan smiled at me after we got off the ride. "That was very fun."

"I'm glad," I sighed happily, sneaking in a kiss. "Wow, it's gotten dark."

"It's only quarter to five," he chuckled, checking his phone.

"Really? It's not as late as I thought."

"It's winter. It gets dark earlier," he chuckled again, pointing to a nearby bench. "There they are."

We approached the bench to see Toris with a sleeping Natalya on his shoulder. "Someone is ready to go home," he chuckled, scooping her up in his arms.

Ivan took her from him and we headed to the car. The ride home was quite relaxing after that exciting day. We kept up a good conversation on what to have for dinner while laughing Natalya's cute snoring.

_All we need is dinner and it will be a perfect end to a perfect day…_

* * *

I don't really have too much knowledge of amusement parks so I used ideas from Calaway Park (years ago), the Stampede and tv.


	32. A Few More Minutes

After Alfred left to pick up dinner, Natalya woke up and seemed to be feeling a little more cheery than before. But now, I was tired and wanted a nap myself.

"I'm going to rest," I yawned, getting up and stretching. "I didn't get a nap like somebody."

My sister blushed a little but merely yawned, "have a good rest."

I headed into the bedroom but curiosity struck me. Creaking the door open, I peeked out to see the living room.

Natalya immediately flung her arms around Toris, cuddling up to him. But it seemed Toris had other plans as he pushed her down, moving his lips to kiss her neck. She moaned, tilting her head upwards.

"No…we can't…braht is…," she moaned out, clearly enjoying Toris' lips on her skin.

He pulled away, sighing a bit. "You know I'm not going to touch you until you're better. And I mean it this time."

As if on cue, my sister started crying as she sat up. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you want to be doing on this trip. Always taking care of me."

"Don't you go worrying about that," he sighed, taking her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind taking care of you. You know the reason we came on this trip was to be together. And we've spent lots of time together. Don't cry."

She sobbed for a few minutes before slowly calming in his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he cooed before kissing all her tears away.

The whole thing bothered me but I knew my sister was in very good hands. Shutting the door, I climbed in bed and tried to forget it all…

* * *

I didn't bother knocking as I came through the door with a bag. First thing I saw was Toris quickly placing a blanket over Natalya's legs and she was laying awkwardly across his lap. The blanket was shaking as she wiggled her hips under it. She then sat up and snuggled up on his shoulder.

I hadn't the clue what to say to that scene so I decided to bug Toris a little more. "Yo! Got dinner. Hey, she's seems pretty attached to your shoulder.

Toris blushed and looked down at the nuzzling girl in his arms.

"He's very warm and cozy," she chuckled, sneaking a kiss on his cheek, almost sweetly.

"Where's your brother?"

She pointed to the closed bedroom door. "He went to take a little nap."

I nodded and put the food down before going into see him snoring softly into the pillow. He was laying awkwardly so the blankets were no longer covered him. Oddly, he had stripped down to only a t-shirt; his firm bottom exposed and facing me.

At first I was tempted to grope it but decided to save that for later. Gently, I reached out and stroked it; light enough to be a tiny tickle on his skin. He let out a quiet moan and pressed his hips upwards into my hands. I took the opportunity for a little squeeze of his cheeks before moving my hands down his calves. Ivan stirred, slowly opening his eyes and mumbling my name. Trying to keep him relaxed, I began to massage up his legs and down again. As I reached the top, of course I rubbed his bottom again then moved my hands under his shirt to rub his back.

Within seven or so minutes, he woke up a little more and made little sounds of enjoyment. I didn't think I was ever good at this stuff but I liked the moans he was making.

"Mmm...come snuggle," he mumbled sleepily, holding out to me.

So I laid down next to him and took him into my arms for a change. He buried his face into my chest, nuzzling in closer. "You seem very gentle tonight," I noted, pressing a kiss onto his hair.

"Just drowsy," he yawned, cuddling close to me. He said nothing more for a while as he relaxed in my arms. "I like this. You're so comfy," he mumbled into my shirt after I thought he fell asleep again.

"That's what I'm here for," I yawned; getting sleepy from all this relaxing and cuddling

He merely nodded and drifted off for a while.

.

"You're like a giant teddy bear," I mused; thinking out loud.

"Funny. My sister says the same thing," he laughed lightly, startling me a little. I thought he had still been sleeping and wouldn't hear the sweet things I was saying about him. "Then again, I call her a living doll."

"She does look like a doll. Oh yeah, they're waiting for dinner."

"A few more minutes…"


	33. Wrapped Up In Love

I noticed that I accidentally skipped a Thursday so they didn't go to class. So we'll say that class was cancelled on Thursday and they went to the amusement park. So now this is Friday.

* * *

"You awake? Coffee?"

It wasn't quite yet nine but I was no eagerly getting dressed to meet Ivan. Overnight, the snow made it's return and now everything was covered in white again. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

Ivan asked me to meet him at the cafe around the corner from his hotel. I'm guessing he didn't want to walk too far in the snow or wait for me to pick him up.

Dressed in jeans and knitted blue sweater, I entered the cafe to see Ivan. This early in the morning it was fairly busy; packed with office workers morning coffee before dashing off to work. I spotted Ivan sitting in a corner booth, nibbling on a muffin.

"Hey, you're up early," I mused cheerfully as I took a seat across from him.

He pushed a cup towards me, yawning in the process. "Natalya was up all night. Giving her more medicine didn't help." He paused for a moment before continuing his tired rant. "Plus had a lovely chat with the hotel receptionist so early. Apparently someone wrote it so we would have left yesterday, not this upcoming Friday."

"You could always come spend the last few days at my house," I immediately offered without thinking.

"Really?" He asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah. I got lots of room. You can each have a separate room though I hope you'll be in mine. And we can still be together but you can look after Natalya," I listed, smiling. "Plus it saves me a drive."

Ivan stopped to think about it then smiled in the sweetest way. "That's very generous of you. Thank you, Alfred."

"No pr-"

His lips gently pressed against mine before retreating. Guess that was more thanks…

I couldn't help but smile for the rest of our coffees. The thought of Ivan spending the rest of his trip with me filled me with delight. Soon he would be leaving so I wanted as much of his time as I could have.

"I know you drove here and it's cold but wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

So now we were walking and holding hands as we mostly window shopped. Nothing was off of much interest but the time together was still nice.

We passed by a flag shop and Ivan stopped to look at the window display.

"There must have been some good effort on who decorated this," Ivan mused, smiling at me. "Hey look! There's my family! And yours!"

He pointed to the row of flags on the top window. Indeed it started out a Russia, Ukraine and Belarus then the Baltics. Under that was another row of mine, France, Canada and England/United Kingdom.

That made me smile a bit, remember I would be seeing them soon. Never realized until now how much I miss them...

Ivan must have noticed the slight frown forming on my face, nudging me softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, remembered they'll be visiting soon."

Ivan paused but then smiled that bright little smile of his. "Don't worry! If you cook for them like you did me, you'll impress them for sure."

My smile returned as I felt so much better now. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Wish that worked on my sisters," he chuckled, looking quite happy rather than tired.

We kept walking for a little while before deciding to head back to my car. Close to the coffee shop, Ivan's phone rang as I started hearing crying; like a lost child. I could still hear Ivan's loud "whaaaaat" from behind me though. I turned around to see if I could help the child, being a hero and all, but there was no child. Just Natalya walking past us, heading the opposite direction of the hotel and us. Plus I think I saw her rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Natalya! Over here!"

Ivan turned around and saw his sister who was now coming towards us. And she was indeed the source of the crying I heard; seeing her eyes red and bloodshot. His big brother mode kicked in as he had a look of sheer panic.

"Natalya! You're sick! You shouldn't be out in the cold!"

He unzipped his coat and held her close to his body; using the coat like a blanket. "What are you doing about here? Why are you crying?"

"I went for a little walk then I saw you and tried to catch up," she snuffled, clearly quite upset. "But I got lost and couldn't find you."

"Poor baby. You should have waited until I came back or gone with Toris," he sighed, almost like he was trying to lecture her but couldn't. "I got her. Be home soon," he told the person on the phone, now obviously Toris.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she clung to her brother. "So sorry."

"Let's get you warm and inside," I interrupted, trying to distract her from whatever thoughts she was having.

Quickly, we dashed off to the car and turned the heater on. Ivan took his sister to the back seat with him, letting her snuggle and cry it out.

"She okay?" I asked as I started driving towards the hotel. It was hard to hear her sound so upset.

"She will be," he sighed, comforting her at the same time. "She's a strong girl but whenever she gets lost from me and sestra, she gets scared and upset."

"Guess its hard to be lost and not see your family," I muttered, not understanding why it would upset her to this extent.

Ivan merely nodded, understanding what ever it was and comforting her until she stopped crying.

It didn't take too long to be back at the hotel. Ivan carried his sister up so I didn't get any of our usual elevator kisses.

Toris was there when we opened the door, rushing over to them.

"Natalya! You scared me," he cried out to her, looking relieved to see her safe and sound.

"Can you take her? Alfred and I are going up load up the car," he asked him, passing her to him. "We're staying there until we leave."

Toris nodded and took Natalya to the couch, speaking to her in a language I didn't understand; probably Lithuanian. She spoke back and it almost seemed like they were arguing. Toris was probably just lecturing her for leaving by herself when she's sick. Ivan didn't notice the exchange as his back was to them, grabbing suitcases.

I took a few bags while he took some, going down to back the car. Each time we came in the elevator with empty hands, Ivan would make up those lost kisses I had wanted. It took a total of two trips and was disappointingly short. I couldn't help but pout for a few minutes afterwards but this time I didn't get any extra. Hopefully I can get some after they have settled into my house.

* * *

"Hmm…turn on the hot water, Alfred," Ivan moaned softly in my ear after a few sweet kisses. "I want to have a nice shower with you."

"Sure," I sighed lazily, getting up to start the shower. He followed sluggishly, closing the door behind him. "Strip, hot stuff," I teased as I reached down to unbutton his pants and slide them down.

"You're a pervert," he spat in the same teasing manner as he took his shirt off. "Now, you strip."

As I took my shirt off, he slid his hands down my chest to undo my pants like did to him. Sneaking in a quick grope, I squeezed his ass while he stepped into the shower. He let out a moan and pulled me closer to him.

"Alfred, I'm really not in the mood," he sighed, softly rubbing my back under the spray of the hot water. "I've haven't really slept much and it's been a busy day. I just want to relax with you."

"If that's what my honey wants, then I can do that," I spoke softly, holding his face in my hands.

He raised a brow, confused and slightly curious. "Honey?"

"I was trying to be sweet."

"Oh my darling little Alfred," he sighed with a soft smile, lowering his head so his lips were not far from mine. "You don't need to try. You're sweet enough." He placed his lips on mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Everything was spinning; nothing in focus but Ivan. Despite all of our prior fighting, he still makes me feel special. I don't understand it but I don't want these feelings to disappear.

We stood like this for several minutes; being wrapped up in each other's love and steam of the hot water. His arms held me close to his body and realized I didn't want to be anywhere else. Nor do I need anything else. I have Ivan and his love and nothing else could be better than that.

After a few more minutes of cuddling in the hot water's spray, Ivan cocked his head and pulled away.

"What?" I asked, confused and unhappy not be in his arms anymore.

"I hear my sister crying," he tried to groan but it came out a sigh; like he was trying to be frustrated but couldn't. What a good big brother he is.

"I guess we should get out now," I muttered, turning off the water.

"Sorry, darling," he sighed again, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before drying off and getting dressed in his pyjamas.

I put my pyjama pants on but not the shirt since I usually slept in my boxers. That and I was hoping that it would earn me cuddle time later.

Ivan hurried off to the living room and I followed, seeing Natalya crying on Toris' shoulder while he rubbed her backside.

"Hey, sweetheart," he kneeled down, wiping her tear with his finger. "What happened?"

"She's ready not to feel like this any more," Toris sighed, clearly getting tired. And he had every right to be.

"Oh, little one, come here." He took her in his arms and sat on the couch next to Toris. "We'll be leaving soon. Sestra already has an doctors appointment booked for you the day we arrive. Then we'll take good care of you. So you don't need to cry. Braht is here. I know. Let's call her. Its really early for her but for you she'd answer."

He took out his cell phone and made the call. Simultaneously, my phone began ringing from the kitchen. Leaving them to their call, I went to answer the phone with no idea who could be calling.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, Alfred," Francis cheery voice sang through the phone.

"Oh, Francis? Isn't it early in the morning in Europe?"

"Oui. But I'm helping your brother in his country. So we'll be coming from here for Thanksgiving."

"I see. So how are you? And how's Matty?"

"We are both well. Oh right, the reason I am calling is I wanted to know if you need help with cooking dinner?"

I felt a little pain in my heart. He didn't think I could do it on my own. "Nope. I've got it covered. I want to impress you."

"Why ever do you want to impress me?"

"Because you are this amazing well-known chef and you are my family," I sighed, rubbing the tears in my eyes away. I didn't feel like being heroic; more like a child feeling like they can't make their parents proud. "I want to make you proud of me."

"Oh, my little Alfie. I am very proud of you," he cooed through the phone like a comforting parent to their crying child.

"You are?"

"Of course I am. You like to help people the best you can. You're very cheerful through most situations. That's a rare quality," he went on. "And you have many great chefs and lots of amazing local food. I know you can cook Thanksgiving dinner if you put your mind to it. I'm only offering to help because it's a lot of work for just one person."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're a good boy. I'm sure you'll be just fine. But it's okay to ask for help if you need it. We are here for you!"

"Thank you, papa," I laughed the name I used to call him. Then again, there never was a reason to stop calling him that.

"Your welcome, little one. I'll let you get back to your night," he sighed cheerily. "I'll be looking forward to your dinner then."

"Good night, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone and wiped the last of my tears away. His call gave me more motivation to make a great family dinner. Not to impress them but to show how grateful I am to have them. After all that's what Thanksgiving is for. Okay and maybe I still want them to be proud too.

I went back into the living room to see how my guests were doing. Natalya wasn't really crying to much anymore or on the phone to her sister. However, Ivan and Toris were cuddling and adoring her.

"Quick call to your sister, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really early over there," he yawned, patting the seat next to him to invite me over. "But she always knows what to do."

I took the offer and put my head on the shoulder closest to me since Natalya had the other. "I'm getting tired," I yawned, resting my eyes.

"It's been a long day for all of us. Let's head to bed soon," Ivan yawned and in turn the other two yawned.

And so after a mug of hot chocolate, Ivan and I headed to bed; content, happy and well-loved,

* * *

I know I'm really late on this chapter. Between the video, practice for the idol contest and my con, I fell behind. I'll try to get back to writing again but I am now going to be singing at a Japanese festival so I'll be practicing. But I missed this story. Normally I work on it for hours daily so this was a long break. But at least this chapter is long!


	34. Need A Little Love?

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Ivan and I had little home dates like cuddling, showers, cooking together or running to get whatever random thing Natalya wanted. Her strange behaviour continued with the random crying fits, vomiting and desires for all kinds of things.

But Ivan and Toris never seemed to mind getting whatever she wants or cuddling her when she's upset. I asked Ivan about it and all he would say was _"it's not her fault she's needy right now. Once she feels better, it'll be fine. Besides I love seeing her smile."_

Now it is Tuesday and we are once again awaiting the arrival of our teacher. It feels like we haven't been to class in ages. I wonder what we're making today. With thanksgiving around the corner, we should be learning to make a turkey soon.

Taking a sip of coffee, I looked at Ivan who seemed pretty cheery today. Maybe because he had a little nap with his sister just before we left for class.

As always, Mrs. Winters came into the classroom, brightening the room with her smile. She came to the front of the room, flipping over the chalkboard to the other side with the recipes written in write chalk.

"Today will be fairly simple in terms of cooking. We'll be making a cranberry, cheese and nut stuffing. After, a simple cranberry sauce," she announced, looking out at her students. "Simple but delicious. Easy for the one cooking holiday dinners."

"That's sounds great for you," Ivan chuckled, nudging me with his elbow.

"Oh! Alfred! Are you cooking your family's thanksgiving dinner?"

Mrs. Winters eyes lit up as she cooed the question like a grandmother to a child that wanted to do something on their own.

"Yup. First time," I nodded, smiling sweetly back at her.

"Who normally cooks holiday dinners?"

"Sometimes my brother. Or my papa who's a chef," I replied, thinking about the times Arthur would try to make dinners.

"Definitely not Arthur," Ivan added, laughing like he could read my mind.

"That would be a disaster."

"Someone not a very good cook?," Mrs. Winters laughed kindly. "Don't worry your charming little head. These recipes are very simple to make. Now, you know the drill. Follow the recipe and get chopping."

After chopping onions and celery, sautéing them in melted butter, stirring in the cheese, nuts and cranberries and then reducing them down, we were done the stuffing. And she was right it. Simple and took no time at all.

"See? Wasn't that easy," our instructor beamed from the chalkboard. "All of your meals will be successful! Let's move on."

So now, we are washing and picking cranberries to make the sauce. Ivan kept smiling at me and placing little pecks on my cheek when no one was looking.

"So what is the plan for this week?"

Ivan looked at me with a smile that looked almost sad. "Well, today we have class and dinner with Natalya and Toris. Tomorrow we have those reservations you made and Thursday we leave right after class."

Rather quickly my heart sunk in my chest. It felt like just yesterday I kissed his greasy lips and now he's leaving. It was like I felt so empty and he hadn't quite left me yet. I didn't want this to end. I'm not ready to say goodbye to him.

"I don't want you to go," I sighed, squishing one of the berries between my fingers.

He frowned and took my hands in his; his violet eyes piercing into mine. "Alfred. It's not like this is the end of us. I'm not going to go home and kiss anyone else. The only one I want to kiss is you. Once my sister is well, we can arrange some dates. And I'll see you at world meetings. There's time for dates then too. Isn't there one around Valentine's day?"

"I guess you're right," I sighed again, squeezing his hand before letting go. "My house will be so quiet without you guys."

"I know."

He placed a little peck on my cheeks before washing the last of the cranberries and adding them to the pot of boiling water and dissolved sugar.

While we waited for it to simmer down, he held my hand again but didn't say anything. It just felt right to have his tight grip on my hand. Maybe because I didn't want him to let go…what are these feelings I keep having?

Class seemed to be going by quickly again today. I think Mrs. Winters had another appointment since everything was fast an easy. The sauce was chilling at room temperature in little jars to be taken home and refrigerated. But still I enjoyed classes with Ivan. I even enjoyed just making this with my hands. Maybe I'll continue classes after the holidays. Hopefully Mrs. Winters teaches other classes. I quite like her as a teacher.

"Two more classes until Thanksgiving," Mrs. Winters called out as the class shuffled out of the room. "Do you think you'll be ready…?"

After class, we picked up my sister and Toris since it was the last chance for the four of us to have dinner together before we leave.

I noticed my sister had been very quiet tonight. Aside from ordering, she hadn't said anything else. She let me sit next to Alfred but sat across from me. I think she wanted my attention but gave me a chance to spend the last bit of our trip with Alfred. Still, something didn't seem right with her.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Nata," I mentioned, wondering if I spoke to her, she'd talk rather than waiting for her to join the conversation.

"Just tired," she yawned, laying her head on Toris' shoulder for effect.

Toris smiled sweetly down at her and patted her head. "We'll eat then you can rest."

The food arrived and Natalya stopped speaking again. Alfred was shovelling food in and that was his excuse for not talking. However my sister couldn't use that excuse. She was barely eating, just stirring her soup with her spoon.

"Would you like a bite of my pasta?" I offered her, knowing she was tired of soup and wanted her to talk. She nodded and opened her mouth as I reached across the table to feed her. "Is it good?"

She nodded again, smiling even though her mouth was full. That seemed to make her happy for the meantime and she joined in the conversation a little more.

"Is there anything you else you want to do in New York?" Alfred asked, finally speaking without food in his mouth.

"No. I've seen all I wanted to," Toris replied, turning to Natalya. "How about you?"

"Nope," she sighed, looking down at her half-empty bowl.

Suspicious, I looked Toris to see if he knew what was up. There was one thing she wanted to do while we were here but she wasn't saying it.

"Oh right! You wanted to go dancing," Toris recalled out loud, smacking his forehead with his palm. "I forgot with her being sick."

Come to think of it, she told me on the plane when I asked her what she wanted to do on our holiday.

"_I want to go dancing! You both should take me! Please!" _

I remember her excitedly talking about for a while on the flight and not understanding why she wanted to go with us so much. However we both agreed to take her and that made her happy. I thought about it throughout the flight about how happy she seemed to be. How could I have forgotten that?

"When you're doing better, we'll take you, okay?" Toris continued.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips before looking in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I promise we'll go soon."

"Okay, braht," she yawned, agreeing like a tired child.

We paid for our meal and drove home; plopping on the couch to watch a movie before bed. My sister immediately took my arms and I think I realized what was bothering her at dinner. She misses me since I've been with Alfred so much. Aside from whenever she was doing more poorly, I haven't spent much time with her; even before this trip. She just needs some love from her big brother.

And so the night ended with some cuddles with my sister, cuddles with my boyfriend and a very tired Russian ready for bed.


	35. May I Have This Dance?

Ivan acted quite distant from me this morning. He wanted to spend the day alone with his sister before we went out for dinner. It worried me that he didn't want to be with me. But Toris assured me that they just needed some time together.

He was right. Ivan spent so much time with me that Natalya must feeling neglected. Normally, she's with him more, right? It must be hard for her to let me kiss him instead of her.

And now, we are seated in a fancy restaurant for dinner; _our last dinner together for a while_.

He looked very handsome in his navy sweater, black jeans and his scarf. His bangs would fall over his right eye each time that he brushed it back. Something about that always made him look dangerous and highly attractive. And I'm not the only one to think so. Women from other tables were watching and smiling at him or even winking to him. But either he ignored it or was oblivious. He kept his eyes on me with a smouldering gaze that always made me melt.

He must have noticed my expression since he was smirking. "You have a rather dreamy look in your eyes," he chuckled, sounding sinister.

I tried to smirk back at him but he just continued laughing at me. "Don't worry. I'll be more feisty later."

He stopped laughing and smirked that sexy smirk that drove me nuts. "Looking forward to it."

The smartly dressed waiter choose the right moment to come over and take our order. He looked from Ivan to me then back again; his face turning quite red.

"W-what would you like?"

"I'll have the sea bass," Ivan ordered, complete unaware of the waiter's nervousness.

"And I'll have the steak please," I ordered politely, hoping the manners would calm his nervousness. No diner wanted a nervous waiter. Still I wonder what was making him so anxious.

"C-coming right up," he choked out, scurrying off to the kitchen.

Ivan seemed to be off in space after that; a thoughtful expression on his face. I waited for him to come back to me but he seemed far away. Luckily the nervous waiter returned to refill our wine glasses. This seemed to wake Ivan up, thanking the poor boy before he scurried off again. I watched him as he went but his pants began falling down. He quickly hiked them up again and went behind the bar to hide.

Then it occurred to me that I've seen this waiter before. And the memory made me burst out laughing.

Ivan raised a brow, probably wondering what's wrong with me. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"I just remembered where we've seen that waiter before," I told him, calming down from the laughter now. "He's the boy from the bar. The one that ran out of the bathroom."

"When? I don't remember that at all," Ivan groaned, scratching his head as he racked his brain for that moment.

"You were pretty drunk, dude," I sighed dreamily, in memory of that night in the bathroom.

"I remember being hung over but that's it."

He shrugged and took a sip of wine; looking at me with that gaze again. I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks. Good thing the waiter brought over dinner, refilled our glasses and left.

For the first time since we sat down, conversation flowed freely; topics ranging from work to me only wearing an apron every time I cooked. Ivan licked his lips on that one with that dark gaze; making me really want to jump across the table to kiss him. How does he always do that?

We didn't bother with dessert since we just waited to throw each other on the bed. Luckily, I have a can of whip cream on the fridge.

In a rather quick fashion, we arrived back at my house to find Natalya and Toris sleeping on the couch. Ivan bent down to pick them up and put them in bed but I stopped him, grabbing him close to me with threatening eyes.

"Leave them. I don't want to wake them while I'm licking every each of your body."

After Ivan and Alfred left, Natalya seemed rather down but at least she wasn't crying again. Still I hated seeing her sad. I sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping my arm around her waist and putting her head on my shoulder. "What's the matter, Natalya? Do you miss Ivan? Do you want me to get you something?"

She wiped the tear from her eye as she buried in my shoulder. Great, I've made her cry.

"Darling, what's the matter? Please tell me," I begged as I lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"I love you," she choked out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

This truly baffled me. If she loved me, why is she so sad? She knows I love her and would give her anything she wants. It bothered me how she's been acting lately. Her odd behaviour makes me wonder if she's getting really sick. It would torture me to see her suffer any more than she already is. But how could I take her pain away?

"I don't know," she sobbed, hiding in my shoulder again. "I just want to be close to you."

Then I remembered that I broke my promise to take her dancing. Maybe that's what made her sad? Or maybe because our trip is nearly over and she's going to miss me? And she wants to be as close to me as she can until then. But I have an idea to fix that.

I let go of her, getting up to looking at Alfred's huge stack of CD's.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait there," I told her rummaging through them. "Aha!" I found some classical music CD's wedged at the bottom of the stand. Just what I was looking for! Turning it on in the stereo, I turned back to her and held my hand out to her. "Princess, may I have this dance?"

She smiled through her tears and took my hand, bringing over to where there was space. I put my hands on her hips as she rested her head on my shoulder. She clung to me as we swayed back and forth, not really dancing but not standing still. We stayed like this for a long time, soothing her tears and sadness.

"Why did you want to go dancing so much, anyway?"

"Because then I can be close to you and in your arms," she yawned, closing her eyes as we continued to sway. "And I used to love dancing with my brother in the past. This way I could be with both of you. You know, I love you both so much."

"Whatever makes you my princess happy," I pressed a kiss on her head and rocked her for a few more minutes. "You're not well. You must be getting tired. You rest."

I guided her down to the couch and wrapped her up in a blanket.

"Can I have a tea please," she yawned, looking adorable.

I went and made her some tea, bringing it to her and letting her cuddle up against me.

"Am I really your princess?"

She looked up at me sweetly, making me want to cuddle her like a child.

"Of course you are."

"What does that make you? My knight?"

"Hard to be a knight when the princess can rescue herself," chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. "Probably your servant."

"Not a prince?"

"Naw. What does the prince do for the princess? Nothing. No, I am your loyal servant who blindly does whatever you want."

"I must get really friendly with the help then," she giggled, leaning up to kiss me a few times. "I'm one very lucky princess. One very naughty princess. Kissing the servants? Bad girl!"

"Come here, you naughty princess," I chuckled again, pulling her on my lap. " If you weren't sick, I'd punish you."

"See? One lucky princess…"

In order to catch up this story to where I want it to be; I'll be shortening or combing chapters.


End file.
